The New Girl
by Morgenstern128
Summary: Jace Herondale is a arrogant player with a secret. He pushes everyone away, so what happens when a certain new girl comes to his school and upsets the balance of his life. Sorry i'm not good at summary's, the story's better I promise. Eventual Clace. Malec and Sizzy too.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me here. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _P.S. Italics in the story are inner thoughts._**

"Jace?" "JACE!"

"Holy shit Kaelie, why are you shouting?" I snapped at her, pissed for drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Why am I shouting? Have you been ignoring me Jacey-poo?" Kaelie asked me, making that childish pouty face that she knew I hated. _God, she's getting sooo clingy._ I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. This had totally been going on for too long.

"Look, Kaelie, here's the thing. This," I said gesturing between the two of us. "It's not working out." _One, two, three._

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHH! Jace Herondale, I hope you rot in hell!" Kaelie shouted at me as she stomped off, Aline and Helen running after her like puppies.

I sighed and turned toward the door, watching the students off Alicante high stream through, laughing and talking aimlessly to each other. Kaelie was the fifth one this month. This was also the third time I had dated Kaelie. I don't know why, I mean, she was hot- like drop dead gorgeous- but she was a complete bitch to everyone who didn't kiss her ass, and she was dumb as a door nail. I guess I just needed someone to fill the days.

My adoptive siblings, Isabelle and Alec, saw me standing alone and walked over to me.

"Again, Jace? You could practically build a wall with all the hearts you broken this year alone," Alec scolded me, ever the voice of boorishness.

"Oh please, Alec. I hardly broke her heart. I am the same thing to her as she is to me. A filler of time," I informed him, rolling my eyes at the notion that Kaelie actually liked me. She just wanted to date me because I was hot and popular. I mean, they were both true, but that was not the point.

My popularity should not be overlooked though. I was the most popular guy in the school. Girls wanted to date me- and lots of them did- and guys wanted to be me. If I could've been voted prom king as a junior I would've been.

The kids walking past the three of us in the hall all got out of our way, it was almost as if a huge bubble surrounded us. But to them, it did. Looking at us they saw Jace Herondale, the gorgeous captain of the football and soccer teams, Isabelle Lightwood, the stunning popular girl who had all the guys kissing the ground she walked on, and… Alec Lightwood. Our brother. But it didn't matter if he was popular or not, he hung out with us which was basically the same thing.

Alec and Izzy were talking to each other, occasionally laughing at something the other one said, but I didn't really care to be part of their conversation. I was still watching other students coming in the door, wondering about them. I had always loved being the center of attention, but on days like this when all the drama was just too much I almost wished I wasn't. Almost.

Then I face I didn't know walked in the door. I looked the girl closer, trying to determine if she was new or if she was another sophomore or freshman I didn't know. Then she emerged from the throng of people and I instantly knew she was new. I would've already dated her if she wasn't. All of the students in the hallway stopped whatever they were doing to look at her. Oddly enough, this didn't seem to faze her. She didn't even blush upon noticing that there were a hundred pairs of eyes on her.

She looked amazing though, so I wasn't surprised to find everyone watching her. She had fiery red hair that fell in effortless curls, the greenest eyes I had ever seen, very closely resembling emeralds and a lightly tanned complexion. Her face was soft and yet still angular and sharp, and she had curves. The only thing was that she was short, very short. I would put her height at around 5,5", but damn, did she use every inch of it to her advantage. She was wearing a green tank top that said "Paint me like one of your French girls" on it in white and it perfectly set off her eyes. She had a brown aviator leather jacket on over it and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and brown combat boots to finish the look. She was holding a sketchbook and had earbuds in, seemingly oblivious to everyone checking her out.

The one weird thing was that she didn't have any makeup on, or at least I couldn't tell if she did. But I could practically see a target being painted on her leather clad back. She was smoking hot, but she was also new, which meant that there would be a lot of girls trying to make her feel small and like a loser. I had a feeling that she wouldn't let them though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who continued reading. I love you guys. A/N: I switch points of view between Jace and Clary every chapter. This one is Clary.**

As I walked in the door to my new school I immediately felt the eyes of a hundred students on me. I didn't care though, I just kept my earbuds in and kept placing one foot after the other as I walked forward, looking for someone to point me towards the office. _Confidence._ I reminded myself. _Act confident and they won't pick on you as much._ I was glad for the change in schools, I got to get away from my ex, and I got to get away from all of the gossip and rumors that seemed to swirl around me like a black vortex of suffering. And most importantly I got to get away from my old self. The shy, awkward Clary who was always being picked on. No, at this school she would be the confident, artistic Clary who had tons of friends who were really her friends. Nobody would ever even know that the old Clary had ever existed.

Jon walked in the door behind her and linked his arm into hers. "You ready baby sis?" he whispered in my ear as we started forward once more.

"Yeah, but remember what I said. No talk about old me or what happened." I replied.

"Of course. I would never dream of it," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I punched him lightly in the arm laughed. "But seriously, I won't," he reassured me while laughing along with me.

I looked at the people around us, scanning the crowd for somebody we could ask for directions. My eyes finally alighted on a group of three people over to the side of the hall. There was a stunning girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes talking to a similar looking boy of the same hair color but with shockingly blue eyes instead, probably siblings. But my eyes quickly glued themselves to the second boy. He looked like an angel, he had golden hair that curled softly at the tips, eyes that were also golden, but more of a molten gold. He was strongly built, probably about 6 feet tall. I gave him a quick once over, but my eyes quickly returned to his. He looked bored right now but his eyes told all. They were sharp and focused, taking in every detail, but the thing I noticed most was that he had a hunger in his eyes.

I made myself a mental note to be careful with him, in case it turned into the same thing that had happened with my ex-boyfriend.

I tapped Jon on the shoulder and nodded towards the group. He nodded back to me and we walked towards them. I heard whispers as I passed by people, thing like, "Of course she has a boyfriend" or "Why is his hair so white?" The same things we always heard when we went somewhere new. I understood it though. We looked like a couple, laughing, with our arms linked, and Jon did have the hair of an old man, at least in color.

We reached the group of three and I introduced us. "Hey, I'm Clary. This is my brother Jonathan," I said the last part loud enough so that everyone could hear. I didn't need any rumors spreading.

"Hi guys!" The raven haired girl replied. "I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. This is my brother Alec-" Izzy nudged Alec and he gave a small wave "and this is my other brother Jace." She saw that I was confused because Jace looked nothing like them and she quickly cleared it up. "Adopted."

"Oh. Well, its nice to meet you guys but could you possibly point us in the direction of the office?" I asked them.

Alec, looking glad to be able to help said, "Sure, go straight down the hall. Third door on the right." I thanked the three of them and practically dragged Jon with me down the hall. I looked over my shoulder, feeling like someone was watching me, but no body was so I shrugged it off and started teasing my brother.

"Gosh, it must be some kind of record. You have been in this school for literally two minutes and you already have a crush!" I practically squealed the end, glad my brother was finally ready to like someone.

"Whaaaat? I don't like Isabelle," he tried to lie but there was already a blush forming on his face.

"Ha! You totally do! I never even said you liked Izzy, but you just confirmed it, big bro!" I was smiling and laughing with my brother. It felt good. I was ready for this fresh start. I was ready for Alicante High. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry the first chapters were so short, but they will start to get longer I promise. Thanks for reading! A/N: If you have any opinions on the story or ideas, leave me reviews or comments and I will try to add them into my story. I might even give you your own character:)_**

After the new girl left with her brother I turned to Izzy and Alec, "Jonathan was totally checking you out Iz," I said, expecting Izzy to deny it. Instead, she totally went with it.

"Way to state the obvious, Jace, like always." She said to me while simultaneously smirking, rolling her eyes, and flipping her hair. I swear I could see the jaws of half the guys in the hall drop as she did it. She then walked off slowly, seeing how many guys she could get to follow her. I laughed. None of them even had a chance. Izzy never dated.

"If he gives you any trouble Izzy, tell me and I'll have the football team beat him up for you," I shouted after her, gaining the curious looks of many students milling around.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Jace," She shouted back, not even bothering to look over her shoulder as she said it.

I was being serious though, the guys on my team all saw Izzy as their younger sister, and they would do just about anything for her. _Except that one sophomore, Kaden._ I thought, chuckling aloud at the thought of him.

"What's so funny?" I had almost forgotten Alec was there until he asked me that question. I really needed to focus better.

"What? Oh, yeah. I was thinking about Kaden." I said it as though that explained everything, and it did in a way. At least for us.

"I remember him. He played for the football team until he started hitting on Izzy and you got him benched until he quit." Alec remembered aloud. "That dude was such an asshole though," I was kind of surprised to hear Alec say that about someone. He almost never used profanity, and when he did it always meant he really hated someone. The guy had hit on Izzy and then spread terrible rumor about her though. Which Alec and I quickly squashed. Brotherly duty and all, you know how it is.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day and snapping me out of my reverie. _Time to start the day._ I thought, honestly not caring one way or the other. I never did with school, and frankly, I probably would not even come if I could still be on the football and soccer teams.

"You're waiting for me until football practice is done, and then you are driving me home," I reminded Alec, to his groaning, and walked in the opposite direction to where my first period was. Izzy and I were juniors, but Alec was a senior, so we had classes on opposite sides of the building, but it also meant that he could drive to school and we could not. Therefore, he had to drive us to and from school every day, much to his complaints. _Sucks to be the oldest,_ I thought before arriving in my classroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Herondale, you're late!" Was the first thing I heard when I stepped into the classroom. Mr. Edwards, our language arts teacher, was always a stickler about people being on time, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Yeah, sorry. Someone told me to go to hell and it took me a while to find it, but now I'm here." Was my reply, instantly being responded to with a chorus of giggling and laughter from the kids already seated. _Okay, in retrospect that was probably not the best thing to say, but oh well._ I actually kind of couldn't believe I had said that, but I really wasn't in the mood right now.

"Young man, you better watch your language next time or you will get extracurricular suspension!" He told me, trying to sound like he believed it. I just rolled my eyes and winked at the girl blushing profusely at me in the corner. Everyone in this classroom knew that I would never be suspended from sports. I was the captain of two teams and the best player by far on both. Mr. Edwards was just kidding himself at this point.

I walked to the back of the classroom and took my normal seat next to Jordan, a friend from the football team, and took out my notebook and pen. I spent the next five minutes on my phone, hiding it inside a calculator cover, and not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. Obviously he wasn't paying a lot of attention to the student's considering he didn't find it weird that half of us had out calculators and it was literacy class.

Then there was a knock on the door and the new girl walked in. Carrie? Car… Clary! Yes, her name was Clary. 

"Ah, hello Ms. Fray. Welcome to our class! And if you don't mind me asking, why are you so late? The principal said you would be here when class started." I rolled my eyes again. Of course he doesn't mind when the hot new girl is late. Perv.

"First, I'm Clary Morgenstern. Not Clary Fray." She told Mr. Edwards, clearly aggravated that he had called her Fray.

"B-But your papers said you were Clarissa Fra-"She cut him off.

"Clary. Morgenstern. Got it?" She asked, her voice a razor blade. Mr. Edwards looked confused but nodded. "Secondly, let me show you something." She said, taking his arm boldly and making him look out the door. There were student packed into the hallway like sardines, jostling each other as they tried to get to class. "Do you think its easy walking through that? Its not." She said flatly. Mr. Edwards pulled his arm away muttering something but left the matter alone.

"There's an empty seat next to Mr. Herondale. Why don't you take it Ms. _Morgenstern_ ," he told her, emphasizing her name. She had clearly made him angry. This girl was interesting. I wasn't the only one who thought so apparently, as I could see Sebastian following her with his eyes as she came towards me.

 ** _Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! It means so much to me. Tell me if you A). Want a school project soon so Jace and Clary have to hang out or if you B). Want Izzy and Clary to bond very early and have a sleepover at the Lightwoods. Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey my loyal readers! Thank you so much for a hundred views, The New Girl has only been published for a few hours! Thanks sooo much! I promise there is some Malec and Sizzy coming up, bear with me. A/N: This chapter is in the point of view of Jonathan. Enjoy!_**

I walked into Mrs. Weater's class and immediately knew who I wanted to sit by. I walked over towards Alec and leaned against the desk next to his. "Is this seat taken?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't.

"Nope, all yours," he replied, flashing me a quick and shy smile before pulling the chair out for me. I laughed and sat down. I had really been hoping that he was in one of my classes. When I met him and his siblings out in the hall earlier I had known he was a senior by his varsity jacket. For track.

"You know, I was hoping you were in my classes," I told him, being honest. "When I met you, you seemed cool and down to Earth," I added on, trying to spark a conversation.

"Thanks. So did you, I mean when you weren't checking out my little sister." I blushed, remembering. He was blushing too though, which didn't make sense. Unless…

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't actually checking her out the way you think, she just looked a lot like an old friend I used to have," I explained to him, telling him the same truth that I had told Clary when she accused me of having a crush on Isabelle. Though how you could get a crush on someone that fast he didn't know.

"Good. I like you better already!" We both shared a laugh at that and we continued talking quietly throughout the lesson.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, we grabbed our stuff and walked out together. "Alec, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," was his reply, chuckling softly to himself. I pushed him away from me smiling.

"A serious question then." I clarified, trying not to show how awkward this was for me.

"Yeah, go ahead," It was almost weird. If someone I had just met, even if they were already my friend, asked if they could ask me a serious question I would start running away from them.

"Okay. Umm… I don't really know how to ask this but I am just going to anyway and I might as well just spit it out. Are you gay?" I took a deep breath, realizing that I had been rambling. Also, I noticed that we had stopped walking. I hope I didn't just hit a nerve of his.

My fears were un-needed though, as I soon realized that he had stopped so he could lean against a wall and laugh. There were tears streaming down his face and he was clutching his stomach. "Uh, you okay there Alec?" I asked, cautious.

"Yeah, I'm good now. I just thought it was very funny how you got so nervous to ask me if I was gay. I suppose you are new, but I came out a long time ago. When I did it was really hard but it's all past now. Did you not notice the strange looks we were getting? They thought we were dating." he explained to me, still catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"Oh, yeah. That makes more sense now. Sorry," I said, looking bashful as hell and trying not to turn red. "But hey, I like you a lot better now!" I told him, trying to lessen my embarrassment.

"Oh really? Why's that?" He asked me, quirking one of his eyebrows up.

"Because now I don't have to worry about you hitting on _my_ little sister!" I told him, before we both broke down in hysterics.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we calmed ourselves down we continued our walk to gym, which we had together with some of the juniors. Right as we were about to enter the gym a boy I recognized from Mrs. Weater's class came up to us. "Hi Alec!" He greeted us before continuing on. Right before he turned a corner I saw him turn around and wink at Alec. When I looked at Alec he was blushing profusely. Interesting…

"He seemed very sparkly!" I said to Alec and smiled before walking into the gym, leaving Alec to regain his composure. Alec quickly caught up to me, saying he had a question he had been meaning to ask me.

"Are you gay Jon?" was the question that he wanted to ask. To which I replied, "Nope. Sorry, but I'm a proud hetero," I told him, looking into his eyes trying to tell what he thought of my answer. He only shrugged though and walked towards the locker room doors. I thought I heard him say, "Just thought I'd ask."

 ** _Okay, here's the thing. I am busy, so I plan to update at least twice a week. Probably more but at least twice. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I love getting your reviews and feedback! Enjoy:) A/N: We are back to Clary's point of view_**

When I walked into the gym with Simon, a boy I had met in first period, I was shocked by what I saw. The first thing I said was, "Two questions. One, why are there seniors in here with us? Two, why does it look like a Victoria's Secret fashion show?"

"Okay, so there are seniors in here because the senior class is too small to fill their own, so there are a couple of them in each of the junior gym periods. And… I'm really not sure how to answer your second question. I guess because there is no dress code in gym girls use it to umm… flaunt their assets?" he replied, making me laugh. I may have only known Simon for an hour or so but in that time I could already tell we would be good friends.

"Good answer, good answer!" I said in my best Steve Harvey impression, causing him to break down and… well, giggle. "Alright, stop dying from suffocation and go change. Meet me back here in five," I told him as I walked to the girls locker room.

I was lucky that I got to gym a little late, so there were almost no girls getting changed. It was just me, a few random girls and Isabelle? Why was she still getting changed? I saw her walk in here five minutes ago.

"Hey Isabelle," I greeted her, trying to make a new friend.

"Hi Clary, and call me Izzy. All my friends do," she replied, smiling. I smiled back, happy to have made a new friend in this school.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I wasn't sure but when me and Izzy walked out of the locker room together, holding each other up from laughing so hard, I was almost positive that I got a few disbelieving stares coming my way. Whatever, they can think what they want, but this new girl was social, and she was going to have lots of friends, so they could get over it.

We walked to where Simon was standing, hardcore blushing when he saw Isabelle walking toward him with me. "Hey Si, ready for dodge ball?" I asked jokingly, knowing how much he hated it.

"Not in the slightest Morgenstern. But am looking forward to getting out early so I can read this new anime I got." Was his response as he did indeed produce an anime book from behind his back.

"Wow. That is foresight, I'll give you that." I was actually kind of surprised though. I loved dodge ball, though I will admit that playing against seniors was not something I looked forward to.

"Hey, I'm with Simon. I want to get out and chill," Izzy piped up, not surprisingly. Simon, on the other hand, seemed surprised she even knew his name, although I had said it in front of her twice.

Just then, the coach blew his whistle and we gathered in the middle for a schoolyard pick. The captains were two seniors, my brother and a boy named Sebastian with silvery hair. Him and my brother seemed to be pals already. Good job Jon!

The first pick was Sebastian's. "Clary," I was completely shocked. I had never seen this boy before, so how did he know my name. And he had never seen me play before, so maybe I was horrible for all he knew. I wasn't but never mind that.

"Dude, really? You picked my sister? I was going to pick her," Jon pouted. I'm sure he was, he _had_ seen me play before so he knew how good I was. The picks continued, and we had a small class so there were about ten players on each team. Sebastian's team was: me, him, Izzy, Simon, a girl named Helen and another girl named Aline who I didn't know, also there was Daniel, Cole, and two twins, Asher and Sage all of whom I didn't know. Jon's team was: him, Alec (Who seemed to be his best friend!), Jace, and Kaelie, Sean, Megan, Zain, Steven, Collin, and Drake. After Jace though I didn't know any of them.

We split onto our sides of the gym, but not before me and Jon made our pact not to get each other out. My fingers were crossed though.

Coach blew her whistle and we all ran to the line to get a ball. I got two.

 ** _Don't worry, there will be a Jace point of view on the gym scene too!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey awesome people! Happy Tuesday!_**

I sprinted to the center line and grabbed a ball. I loved gym class. I didn't give two shits about academics, but I loved sports and movement. I got this feeling when I was in the middle of a game, it felt like a cold coming over me, making everything go in slow motion. I was ready to win.

But so was the new girl, Clary. She was like fire on the other side of the gym, bobbing and weaving and dodging every ball that was thrown at her, which seemed to be a lot. In fact, it looked like my whole team was going for her. I assumed this was why Seb picked her. Well, that and because he wanted her.

It was a smart move. All of the girls hated the new girl except my sister, Izzy, so they all aimed for her, and most of the girls had a guy wrapped around their finger so she was being aimed for by them too.

People on my team were getting out though. Sean, Steven and Kaelie were already out, all of them hit by either Seb or Clary, but no one on the other team was out. I shouted to the team I was on to aim for everybody and spread out.

For once they actually listened to me and started aiming for the entirety of the opposite team. Immediately Helen and Aline were out, though I suspected it was so they could be with their master Kaelie.

Clary looked relieved to have some of the fire off of her and gave me a look, as if she thought that I had helped her on purpose. I hadn't of course…right? I shook it off and looked for an opening.

I waited until Clary, who was obviously the best player on her team, was facing away from me, throwing a ball at Collin. I took aim and threw the ball, not hard enough to hurt her, but it was still pretty hard.

The ball closed in on her leg and I waited for the connection. But hers came first. He ball hit Collin and he was out, just in time for her to turn and jump over my ball.

I was confused though, I should have been really upset that I missed, but I was sort of glad. I liked watching her play, like a flame dancing in the fireplace that was this gym. It was hot enough to be one too. I used the bottom of my shirt to wipe the sweat off of my brow and purposely showing my abs. I saw Sage, one of the twins, stop to stare at me and Jonathan, seeing what I was doing, quickly got her out.

I guess the dodge ball genes ran in the family. I flashed a grin at Seb, teasing him because we were winning. And we were. Izzy and Simon had both gotten out purposely, early in the game and all that was left of his team was Clary, him, Asher, and Cole. We on the other hand had myself, Jon, Alec, Zain and Drake.

I grabbed another ball from the ground as it rolled past me and threw it at Cole. Boom! Connection! Now it was five to three. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't see the ball Clary had aimed at me until it was almost too late to jump it. Almost.

I saw Seb chuck his ball at Zain just as Asher threw a nicely aimed ball at Drake. Both balls hit their marks and Zain and Drake both got out. I frowned, it was now an even game. I looked at Alec and nodded. He whispered the plan to Jon and we all grabbed up a ball. I held up three fingers to them and shouted "Now!"

We all released out ball at the same time, all of them cruising towards Asher. He couldn't dodge all three and he was out.

As the game progressed it narrowed down to me vs. Clary. We were both untouchable, our throws not even coming close to each other.

Soon the whistle blew and just as Cary stopped paying attention I threw my ball and it hit her square in the back.

"Hey! That doesn't count! The game was over!" She shouted at me in protest. She was right, however, but I didn't care.

I just smirked at her and shouted back, "Doesn't matter! I win!"

"Whatever," I heard her say while scowling and I was pretty sure she also called me an asshole. I grinned. I loved when they played hard to get. So did Sebastian by the looks of it. He was staring at her hungrily.

"Good job, Clary! I hope you can do that good of a job on me!" He told her laughing at his own joke. For some reason this made me really angry. I smiled when I heard her mutter "Pig," to herself, while walking to the locker rooms.

I may have put forth an act but I was secretly impressed. I had never met a girl who could even come close to doing what she just did. I was really, really impressed. I would have to keep an eye on her now.

 ** _What will happen between our heroes at lunch? Any suggestions just comment them!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey awesome people! Happy Tuesday!_**

 ** _Hope you are enjoying! Thanks for reading!_**

The rest of the day went by in a colorful blur, especially lunch. I had been offered by Izzy to sit with her and her siblings at their table, but to be honest she was still kind of pissed by Jace's cheap play during gym and turned her down, opting to sit with Simon instead.

Simon had surprised me. I had expected him to be another nerdy boy who had a crush on me, but it was immediately obvious that he had a huge crush on Izzy, and he was now someone who I considered my best friend.

At lunch I had met Maia and Jordan, who were dating, and Raphael-or Rafe, as he asked me to call him- who were apparently Simon's friends. They were all nice, and I had a fun time laughing with them.

After lunch I went to a few more lessons that I paid minimal attention to, except for the people in them. I learned just by watching that: 1). Meliorn was Izzy's only ex, which surprised me very much, also I learned that he was very devious, he had that look in his eyes that said "Don't mess with me, because if you do I have a million ways to kill you already plotted out," I'm not going to lie, it was a bit unnerving. 2). Izzy wielded her beauty like a weapon and could use it against you. I had seen her make four boys give up their seats for us just because she batted an eyelash at them. 3). Simon was really smart. Like _really_ smart. All of the jocks always wanted to work with him on assignments.

Finally it had been time for my favorite class. Art. As soon as I walked into the room I had felt right at home. If someone who didn't know me had been looking in they wouldn't have even been able to tell that I was new. I walked right over to an easel and seeing today's project on the board, got some paints and set to work.

Today's project had been to paint someone else in the room. I had poured a bunch of colors onto my palette and set to work. It had been like it always was when I did art, an icy calm had settled over me as I started to paint.

I didn't even know who I was going to paint, I just set brush to canvas and let the strokes flow. I painted and painted, dipping my brush into the golds and browns, the blues and greens. When I was done I sat back and looked at the painting. Only then had I realized that a crowd had gathered around my easel to watch me as I painted.

I was proud at first that everyone had like my art that much, even though most did. I had always been an amazing artist if I did say so myself. But that emotion only lasted a moment.

When I looked at the painting I had realized that I had painted Jace. Except I also kind of hadn't. It was his face and physique, but I had painted him with angel wings and they dripped gold, just like everything else about him in the painting.

Once I realized that my pride quickly turned to embarrassment and mortification. A waterfall of emotions. I had tried to hide my face in my hands before realizing that nobody was laughing at me. They were staring at my painting, open-mouthed.

I had added another emotion to my emotional waterfall. Surprise. At my old school I had always been made fun of for being an artist. The art freak. The girl with paint for brains. All different kinds of names.

Then my surprise had morphed back into mortification as Jace had tapped me on the shoulder, smirked a devilish smirk and said, "You think I look like an angel?" before chuckling to himself and walking out of the class just as the bell had rung.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now I was laying on my bed, thinking through everything that had happened that day with fondness, embarrassment, and a little bit of confusion.

What he had said was true. Jace did look like an angel. But he was more of an avenging angel in reality. But did that mean I liked him? I had painted him without even meaning to. And doodled him a few times.

I didn't know if I could like someone like him again though. He was just like my ex. It was obvious that he was hiding something.

Throughout the day I had found somethings out about Jace:

1). He had been adopted by the Lightwoods when he was ten, because his parents were both dead.

2). He was captain of the football and soccer teams.

3). He was the schools biggest player.

I had known a bunch of players, and I knew that most of them hid some dark secret that made them push away every real relationship they had. I felt my heart go out to little ten year old Jace, with both of his parents dead and being put into a new house.

I shook my head and tried to put all thought about the golden boy out of my head.  
I grabbed up my sketchpad and started to draw. A sharp jawline, curling hair, golden eyes… Ugh! He was so frustrating. I couldn't even escape from him in my art, because I kept drawing him. It was so frustrating.

I tried one more time to draw something else and I did. The graphite that flowed from my pencil tip formed a softer jaw, a sharper nose, straight black hair. I slammed the sketchbook shut as soon as I saw what I was drawing. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I thought about him. Tears of sadness, anger, heartbreak. I wiped them away, refusing to think about Jared, my ex.

Just then Jon came into my room and saw me trying to get rid of the tears asked in a careful tone, "Jared?" I nodded and he sat down next to me, pulling me into him and letting me cry.

 ** _Ahh! So many emotions! Jon is such a great brother! The next chapter is going to be really short because it is Jace thinking about the same things as Clary, so just a heads up._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_As pre-warned this chapter is going to be really short, I'm so sorry:(_**

I was laying down on the carpet in my room, the ground hard below it. I always laid down on my carpet when I had emotions to sort out. I think the discomfort it caused me made it all easier.

I kept replaying the same moment in my head, like a broken record stuck in the same spot.

I kept seeing Clary painting in art. She had looked so happy, so free. I had watched as she started painting, and I could see the walls she built around herself coming down, just for a moment. I had watched her paint, her calm giving me my own feeling of serenity.

Time had slipped away just like sand in an hourglass as I watched her brushstrokes. I hadn't been able to see what she was painting, but I imagined it anyway.

When she had finished and a crowd had gathered around her I joined the throng, trying to see who she had painted.

I had been so surprised when I saw it was me, but with… wings? Angel wings? She was an amazing artist though, and if I had a Halloween costume involving angelic wings on it would have been like looking in a mirror.

My surprise quickly melted to happiness though. I didn't know why but it made me really happy that she had painted me.

When I came back to reality I was shocked to find myself smiling just at the thought of her, and quickly shut the emotions away. I couldn't let myself fall for her. I couldn't do that to her.

Izzy walked in the door to my room then and seeing me lying on the floor she assumed it was what it usually was. "Your parents?" I lied and nodded and she laid down next to me, trying to comfort me just by being there.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! To those of you who have left me reviews, thank you so much, it means the world to me! Also I am going to make this chapter extra log because of how short the last one was._**

I woke up to my alarm pumping out some random pop music and groaned. The clock said 5:30. I rolled out of bed and fell onto the ground with a thump.

Immediately my over protective brother was at my door (did he ever even sleep?). "Clary? Are you okay?" he asked me and I was instantly in a better mood. I loved my brother so much.

"Yeah Jon I'm fine. My shirt just fell." I lied to him, slowly picking myself up off of the ground.

"That thump sounded like it was made by something heavier than a shirt," he shot back, the worry in his voice evident.

"Yeah, I was in the shirt," I told him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, well then. Ha! Sucks to be you then!" he teased me as I heard his footsteps going back to his room across the hall.

Then, remembering why I had gotten up so early in the first place groaned. Izzy. The two of us had become very close very quickly and yesterday she had texted me saying to be at her house at 6:15 so she could help me get ready. I had agreed at the time, exited to have a new friend who was a girl. At my old school Jared had made it so I couldn't have any male friends and the females didn't want to hang out with me. Ugh! I had to stop thinking about him.

I hopped in the shower, using my shampoo that smelt like strawberries, I loved that scent. Then I blow dried my wild red hair and threw it into a pony tail.

I thought carefully about what I wanted to wear, because even though I would not admit it, I was going to the house where Jace was and I wanted to look hotter than usual. I had always thought it was self-diminishing when girls in movies got extra dolled up for a guy they liked, but now I couldn't help it. I wanted him to like me.

So with that in mind I put on a pair of ripped black short shorts and a nirvana tank top, completing my outfit with a blue and yellow checkered flannel around my wait and my converse.

I mean, I said I wanted to look good, not that I would change my style.

I skipped the makeup, assuming Izzy would want to do mine, and ran downstairs. I checked my watch. It was already 6:00! I grabbed a quick breakfast of toast and raced outside.

And I stopped. Every time I saw it I had to just admire its beauty. My motorcycle was gorgeous, the kind you would see in movies. It was a sleek, matte black bike with red tire rims and highlights. No tacky decals or flames painted on. My dad had gotten it for me right before he left for the last time.

I stopped admiring my bike and hopped on, not caring about not having a helmet on, before speeding away.

Izzy had given me her address, and it was only a few blocks away from my house, so it didn't take long to get there with the speed I was going. I loved the high speeds though. They made me feel free!

When I pulled up to Izzy place it was just turning 6:15, so I rushed inside, not bothering to knock. Izzy had told me not to. Jace and Alec knew I was coming so they were unsurprised to see me as I walked past them watching something on the couch. Although I _was_ surprised when I saw thins weird look in Jace's eyes as he registered my presence. It looked almost like… joy? No, couldn't be. Why would he be happy to see me?

Then it was gone as quick as it came and he turned back to the t.v. Alec, on the other hand gave me a quick wave and returned to looking at his phone.

I rolled my eye at the back of the boy's heads and went upstairs.

Izzy lived in a smallish house on the right side of Idris lane, but it was so much prettier on the inside. I could see where Izzy had a say on the décor, because it was very modern and although it was mostly cheap stuff, it still looked nice.

"Izzy!" I called out once I was upstairs. I looked around for what could be her bedroom but all the doors were closed so it was hard to tell.

"In here!" she shouted back from the second door on the right. I pushed open the door and saw that she was all ready in a golden skater skirt that matched her eye shadow and a black lace crop top. "Come, sit down," she ordered me, pointing to a chair.

Once I sat down she descended upon me with her makeup and brushes and set to work.

Ten minutes later she was done. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself in shock. She had given a smoky eye with silver eyeliner (I didn't even know that was a color option for eyeliner) and put on blood red lipstick. She was magic with makeup. I looked really beautiful.

"Hey Izzy, I've been meaning to ask you this. Where are your parents?" I really was curious, because I hadn't seen or heard them at all the entire time I had been here.

"Across the street at their house," she spit out with hatred. _Oh, well. Enough asked._

Just as me and Iz were walking down the stairs Jace shouted up, "Hurry up or we are going to be lat-..." he stopped mid sentence as he saw me and then… blushed? Wait a second. JACE HERONDALE JUST BLUSHED BECAUSE OF ME! I was so happy right now I could shout, but I just kept up my persona of confidence and shot him a sly smile and winked.

We all walked out the door together, but when Izzy asked me if I needed a ride, I declined and walked to the corner of the house. I could hear them whispering to each other, asking how I was going to get to school when I pulled around the house on my bike.

"Dibs," Jace immediately said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, confused on what he was calling.

"Sorry. Can I ride with you?" I was shocked. They all were staring at me and my bike with mouths agape, but I was surprised Jace would ask.

"Uh, sure. I guess," I said shrugging. He hopped on the back and I waved to Izzy and Alec before whispering behind me to Jace. "Hold on tight," was what I said and he hugged my waist tightly before I shot off.

And I was content in that moment, with Jace holding on to me, the wind whipping my hair. I was very content.

 ** _Hey. So I hope you liked that chapter. The next one is in the point of view of Jace, but then I'm doing on from Alec's P.O.V and then Izzy's. So there is definitely Malec and Sizzy coming up!_**


	10. Chapter 10

I strolled through the door and was greeted by Mr. Edwards with his usual welcome, "Herondale, you're late. Again." I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to my normal seat at the back of the classroom. As I sat my mind was occupied with red hair and green eyes. Mr. Edward's class, however annoying he might be, was the only class I cared about. I cared about it because she was in it. I mean, yeah, sure she was in some of my other classes. Well, most of my other classes, but she only sat next to me in this one.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Like, I literally could not stop. Other girls didn't excite me anymore. I didn't want them. I only wanted her. _Shit._ I was falling for her, for little green eyed Clary Morgenstern. But I couldn't let myself do anything about it. It was just like my birth father had always told me. To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed. And I refused to destroy Clary. Not that her over protective brother would let me anyways.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"I can see the way you look at my sister even if you won't admit it to yourself, Herondale." Jon had cornered me in the hallway after he had seen me arrive on the back of Clary's bike._

 _"Chill, Morgenstern. I don't know what you're talking about. Clary just gave me a ride to school," it was true, but I had found myself wishing that more had happened between us even as I said it._

 _"Yeah, you're right. And that's the only ride you're ever going to get from her. Don't hurt my sister Jace. If you do, I will hurt you a thousand times more." With that Jon had spun on his heel and walked away, but I believed him. It didn't matter that he was smaller than me and not as strong. I had seen the look in his eyes. He would do anything to protect Clary. But I had also seen guilt in his eyes as he had confronted me. I had the feeling he had failed in protecting his little sister from a boy before._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As if sensing that I was thinking about her, she walked into the classroom. I was still shocked by how beautiful she was. I heard other guys in the locker room calling her hot and being disgusting pigs, saying how they wanted to do nasty things with her, but I didn't think of her as hot. She was, don't get me wrong, but I thought of her as beautiful and gorgeous instead. Words that fir her. Hot described the sluts in school. Beautiful described the self-respecting person I had somehow fallen in love with.

I had just seen her an hour ago when we had ridden to school, but I had found myself thinking about her endlessly. I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to give her the stars and the Sun and the Moon. I wanted to give her everything she deserved.

She plopped down in the seat next to me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Earth to Jace. You in there?" she said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Yeah, I just zoned out. Sorry." I explained, doing my best to look sheepish. I failed.

Clary burst out laughing as she looked at my face. "You. Should. See. Your. Face!" She managed to get out in between laughs. I jokingly scowled at her. I loved how we could tease each other like best friends, even though we had only met a few days ago.

I could see the other girls in the room, including my ex, Kaelie Whitewillow, glare at Clary, who was still laughing. They were all jealous of this new girl who had wormed her way into my life and heart. Well, scratch that, Izzy had wormed Clary in for her.

I was about to say something to Clary when Mr. Edward decided to do his job and teach. Too bad his job want to have bad timing, because he would be excellent at that.

"Alright students. For this marking period we will be doing an experimental project. You will have to partner up with whoever is sitting next to you-" cue the groans from half the class. Cue me silently jumping for joy. "Yes, yes. Deal with it." I heard the teacher mumble.

"Either way, this project is to test how well you understand a book that you read. You and your partner must pick a book and read it. Then you have to create an experiment that involves the class and explain how it relates to the book." Cue more groans. I wasn't worried though. Clary was my partner and she was smarter than Einstein himself.

After what Mr. Edwards said next, I decided that I loved this teacher. He said, "This is also an at home project, there will be no school time to work on it." I was so happy I was surprised people weren't commenting on my manic like grin.

Mr. Edwards gave us a few minutes to figure out what we were going to do. I turned to Clary, "So… whose place do you want to work at?" I asked her, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Yours!" she replied extremely quickly. "Definitely yours." _Oookayy. Because that wasn't suspicious at all._

"Alright, we will work at mine." I said putting my hands up defensively.

"Cool, go to my bike after school. We will work then." She was practically sagging with relief. _What was up?_

-o-o-o-o-END OF SCHOOL DAY-o-o-o-o-

At the end of the day, after the final bell rang, I was on my way out to Clary's motorcycle as promised. It was taking all of my restraint to stop myself from sprinting there, because that would be creepy, I told myself.

But when I walked out of the school doors and saw her there, leaning against it like the final scene of sixteen candles I couldn't help myself. I started running toward her. _Woah. I guess what they saw is true. Love makes you stupid._ I mean, before she arrived, I was the schools player, hot guy, popular bad boy. Now I was running to get to a girl to do schoolwork.

"Woah, slow down big guy!" She laughed as I barreled up to her. I smiled at that. She was laughing. Her walls had started to come down around me.

I got on the bike and as we shot off toward my house I felt a moment of serenity. Or claryty. Ha-ha. Gosh, I'm so cheesy.

 _ **Hey awesome people! Gosh I sound so lame, any ideas on what I should call you guys, my loyal readers?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, you are all so kind and supportive. Enjoy!_**

Jace and I rode in silence for the whole way to his house. I didn't ind though, because it gave me time to think. I was so confused about my feelings for him. At first I had thought that he was just another stupid playboy who only looked at me to get into my pants, and I had avoided him because I didn't want a repeat of Jared. But now I wasn't so sure.

I now knew that he was indeed a playboy, or at least he has the reputation of being one. But I was confused too, because from everything that Izzy had told me, he had stopped his old ways when I had come to town. I didn't know if that was purely coincidence, or if it was because of me, but I kept letting myself think t was coincidence. I remembered what my father told me.

-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-

 _"Dad! I'm so glad your back! Jared's best friend told me that Jared liked me!" I squealed, so happy that my long time crush liked me. I didn't even stop to consider that his friend could be lying. I was glad that my Dad was back from his business trip because I had always been closer with him than my Mom and I had always done boy talk with him._

 _"Clarissa, that's wonderful, but are you sure his friend was telling the truth?" My dad questioned me, asking the question that I was too afraid to ask myself._

 _"I'm not 100% sure but I think so. He didn't look like he was lying," I told my father with complete honesty. My father was ex special forces, so when I was old enough he taught me how to tell if someone was lying, and he also taught me how to fight. Really well. I would pity someone who thought they could out match me in close combat._

 _"Alright Clarissa, I believe you. Just be careful. When it comes to boys and felling of the heart, letting yourself believe that which is untrue opens yourself to heartbreak and gives the boy power over you." I was shocked by my fathers words. He was always so wise, but did he really have to ruin this moment with his protective father crap? i think not._

 _"God, dad. You really know how to ruin a moment," I said sarcastically. He chuckled at me and patted my shoulder before going to greet my mom._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When it comes to boys and felling of the heart, letting yourself believe that which is untrue opens yourself to heartbreak and gives the boy power over you. So that's what I was going to do. I wasn't going to let myself fall for the golden boy sitting behind me.

I was going to be hard though. Because even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I loved the way it felt to have his arms wrapped around my waist.

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I am leaving the state early tomorrow morning and I wont be able to post for a few days so I just really wanted to post something.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating, but I told you that I had to go out of state and away from my computer and I have no phone, so I couldn't update. I am once again so sorry, so please forgive me. Now, as promised this chapter is in Alec's point of view. Enjoy!_**

I was walking down the hall next to Jon, who had become my good friend in the very short period of time that he had been at my school. I laughed at something he was saying that I gathered he thought was funny, but I wasn't really paying attention to his voice. I was looking at the ground by my feet as I walked, it had become habit. Whenever I walked in school hallways I still did the same thing that I had done in kindergarten. I made sure that I stayed inside the tiles, walking so I always landed perfectly within them, never touching the cracks.

It had gotten harder to do as my feet grew, so now I practically walked on my tiptoes trying to avoid a mis-step. Something Jace and Izzy often made fun of me for. Not Jon though. He understood it, because he told me that Clary often did the same kind of odd and unusual things. I was nice how Jon cared so much for his sister. It was like me and Isabelle.

I was one of the things that had drawn me to Jon from the first class we had together when he sat down next to me with no hesitations. He loved his sister more than he loved himself. The other thing was that he didn't judge me for being gay or for being quiet.

Of course, him not minding that I was quiet made me like him a thousand times more. People would always say to me, "Why are you so quiet?" or, "Why won't you be social, you loser?" and I would think, _Yeah, I wonder. What possible reason would I have for not wanting to be social with someone who called me a loser?_ But I never said those things, because I was too shy to say them in front of strangers. Only my family and close friends heard that part of me. And now Jon was one of them.

"Alec? ALEC! Pay attention, you little asshole. I was saying something to you," he said, mocking hurt and making a stupid pouty face.

"Hmm? I was listening," I lied, confused at why he suddenly card that I was wasn't listening. He never had before.

"No you weren't. Don't lie to me. I actually don't care, but you are going to. Magnus Bane is coming over to you," he said before smirking and slipping away to the parking lot. I just stood there, shocked. I had had a crush on Magnus for as long as I had known my sexuality, but he had never seemed to notice me before. I silently cursed Jon before remembering that he was coming to my house, and that he would be waiting at my car right now. I would be able to get him back.

I couldn't think much more on that though, because just then, the striking green and gold eyes I had been picturing were suddenly looking at me, attached to the person that visited my dreams at night.

"Hello, Alexander!" Magnus greeted me, using my full name as he always did. I expected him to keep walking but he stopped and looked at me, obviously waiting for an answer.

But there was none. I was still staring at him, dumbfounded by his presence. But then again, most were. He dressed… how to put it nicely… eccentrically. He was currently wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a generous amount of glitter on them, paired with a Nirvana band t-shirt and a sparkly red jacket. His hair was as per usual, spiked up with glitter in it, so he cut an interesting figure in the hallway.

"What, no hello Magnus, I am honored by your presence?" he said, joking with me because I still had not responded. A blush creeped up my neck and cheeks, turning them red as a sunset before the sun disappeared.

"Yeah. Uh-uh. Hi," I finally managed to splutter out, causing my blush to grow. At that he winked, and I thought I must look like someone had put red paint on me. What he said next made me doubt my hearing though.

"So… do you, you know, maybe want to hang out at some point soon?" he asked, finally

seeming nervous. It was no secret that Magnus was gay, so I knew what he was really asking. I didn't believe it though. _The_ Magnus Bane wanted to go out on a date with _me?_ I was beyond shocked.

"S-s-sure! That would be great," I got out fishing for a marker in my pockets. Luckily, I had just come from art so there was a sharpie in by back pocket. I grabbed his hand and quickly scrawled my number on his hand before running out the door to where I could see Jon by my old dark blue convertible.

He was already in the passenger seat, so I hopped into the drivers and tore out of the parking lot.

"I saw the whole thing. Real smooth," he said sarcastically. If I could've hidden my head in my hands I would've.

 _ **We've got some Malec brewing soon. Until next time, this is Morgenstern signing out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey dudes and dudetes! Here's the deal. I have been feeling super bad about how I didn't update for a few days after leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, and when I finally did it was a pretty short one. So, to make amends and ease my guilt this chapter is going to be pretty long. A/N: This chapter starts in Jace's point of view and then morphs into Clary's at the line break._**

Clary pulled into the gravel driveway of the house I shared with Alec and Izzy, parking her motorcycle around the side of the house. I slung her backpack off of my shoulder and handed it to her. She hadn't been able to wear it because I was pressed so tight against her so I fit on her bike with her, not that I was complaining, so I had worn both of them.

"Thanks, now let's go get to work. I want to finish this project as soon as possible." Clary said to me in the same tone she used for Mr. Edwards and Kaelie. Then she turned on her heel and walked to the door and into the house where I could hear her greeting Izzy.

I just stared at the door, blown away by her. What had happened? I had thought that we were getting closer. I had even thought that she liked me, like…really liked me. And then she went all closed off and cold like she was before. Before we became friends.

I shook it off, putting it down to a bad day and heading inside just as Clary popped her head out the door. "You coming, or are you just going to stand there and make me do all the work myself," she shouted out the door to me scowling and looking like she hated the world.

"God, I'm coming. I'm coming," I said, putting my hands up in mock defense. She scowled harder at me and went back inside.

But it was too late. I had seen the spark of hope and laughter in her eyes, threatening to break out. I could tell what she was doing now, because it was the same thing that I had done to everybody for years. She was trying to push me away.

And I completely planned on not letting her do anything of the sort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I walked onto my room to find Clary already sitting at one of the two rolling chairs by the desk. She had a few papers spread out on the wooden surface of my desk and was chewing on the end of a pen.

When I walked over and sat in the second chair she jumped, obviously having been lost in thought and not hearing me come in.

"Oh, hey Jace. I didn't hear you come in," she explained her hand still over her heart, trying to stop it's racing.

"Yeah, I figured," I replied gesturing to her, hands still on her chest. I chuckled at the blush growing on her face. "So, uh, do you have any ideas for the project?" I asked her, trying to ease the awkwardness between us.

It seemed to work because Clary instantly perked up, grabbing a few papers from' her folder and laying them out in front of me. The first paper held a bunch of sketches, depicting things that I didn't quite understand. The other paper had a bunch of words scribbled on in Clary's cramped cursive.

"Okay, so yes, obviously I have an idea about what to do for the project and it's all here on these papers," she started with way too much enthusiasm for a school project.

"Alright, but I can't understand any of it so explain," I tell her laughing at her pep.

"Right. So the book that I think we should do is _Lord of the Flies_ by Golding. I'm assuming that you haven't read it, so let me explain. It is about a group of people who are stranded on an island and basically go crazy. So our experiment would be that we lock all of the other students in our class in the classroom without any electronics and see what happens. You know, who starts bullying people and who gets bullied, the alliances that form. It would perfectly fit the book, and we would watch on a camera from outside the room with the teacher," I laughed as she finally stopped, taking a few big, deep breaths. She had spoken so fast, as if she would die if she didn't get it out fast enough. I had truly never seen anyone so excited about a school project. It was kind of weird.

"Okay. First, I have read _Lord of the Flies,_ and I love your idea. Second, why are you so excited about all of this?" I ask her, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh, well then. Sorry for assuming you hadn't read it, it's just that most people haven't. And I don't know why. I guess I just really like experimental projects. Also, this has the capacity to really embarrass the people who will be on camera," at this I snickered. So there was ulterior motives for her excitement. Maybe. She had seemed kind of guilty while saying that. Maybe there was more to it.

"Okay, well. We finished, so… I'll just be going then." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wait. Don't go. We can still hang out," I said, grabbing her hand as she stood up. She looked at my hand on her wrist and I let go, blushing.

"Fine, Mr. Lonely. I'll stay," she said, putting her stuff back down and plopping down on my bed. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Let's talk about you being new. Why did you move?" I wasn't sure, but as I asked her the question I thought she went a few shades whiter. I must have been imagining it though, because soon it was gone and she looked cool and collected as usual.

"We moved because my mom had a new job opening here that was better than where we were before," she said, calmly. That was what made me realize something was up. I had moved before, and no one was totally cool while talking about a recent one. I let it got his time though, filing it away for later.

"Cool. I just realized that you never told me where you moved from," I said, wanting to know more about her.

"You're totally right! Oh my god, I'm sorry. Jon and I moved from Rockport, Massachusetts. It's an adorable little costal town on the Atlantic!" Clary told me, a wistful smile blooming on her face as she talked about it.

"I wish I could've seen it. Speaking of houses, why were you so quick to say that you wanted to do this at my house?" I asked her, suddenly serious. This was the only answer I really wanted.

"Oh that? My mom is sick," she said waving the question off.

I raised my eyebrows at that, "Really? Alec and Jon hung out at your house yesterday. Jon didn't say anything about your mom being sick," I questioned her, tired of her lying to me. I thought she trusted me. I really did.

"What is this, an interrogation? Let me turn the questions around on you. Why do you and Alec and Izzy live separately from your parents?" She asked, trying to take the focus off of her. This was really weird. She had left the bed to, coming back to sit next to me.

"It's simple, really. My parents are assholes and they were terrible to Alec about his sexuality so we all pooled our savings together and we rent this house out," I replied, momentarily forgetting my anger at her lies because she moved closer to me.

"I'm not going to say sorry, because it isn't my fault, but I will say that it sucks that you had to go through that," I loved her so much in that moment. She always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

I pulled her closer to me, her rolling chair making it easy. She gasped and I cupped her face in my hands, pulling her even closer to me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, making her gasp and shiver. I brought my face down to her hers and crushed her lips against mine. I sighed in relief as out lips touched, I had been waiting for this since I met her practically.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jace pulled me toward him, running his thumb over my cheeks. I gasped and shivered, leaning in as he did. Jace's lips crushed mine and he sighed.

I couldn't believe it. Jace was kissing me. I was in shock, not believing that the boy I had developed feelings for was kissing me. Then I remembered my father's words and broke out of my trance.

I pushed Jace away, his rolling chair pushing him even farther than I had expected. "C-clary!" he shouted after me, for I was already out his door running down the hallway. I shoved past Jon, who was here with Alec.

"Clare-bear! What's wrong?" Jon asked me concerned.

"Nothing Jon!" I tried to assure him, never stopping. I pushed open the front door and ran to my bike. I practically leaped onto the motorcycle, shooting down the street and to the north.

Then the tears started falling. I had let Jace kiss me. I had _wanted_ Jace to kiss me. I had really wanted it. But I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't go through another Jared. I couldn't.

I sped down the interstate, going toward the cemetery where my father was buried. After the issue with Jared it had become tradition for me to visit him when I was sad, even though it was now an hour drive to get there.

I let the tears flow and sped up, letting the wind make them freeze up as they dropped. I cried and cried. What was wrong with me? After all that I had gone through with Jared I had still wanted to kiss Jace. I knew what Jace was. He was a player and a womanizer. I refused to let him hurt me, but I still had wanted him.

I pushed all thoughts of Jace out of my mind, letting them fall out in the tears instead. I sped up even more and flew toward my dad. I really needed him now.

 ** _Oooh! Drama! I will finish this piece of the time and then I will get to Sizzy! Until next time! Byyeeee_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Aright! Let's get back to some drama! I hope you guys are liking my story and all of your supportive reviews mean a ton to me. There may or may not be a scene coming up where I need a bunch of characters that are not already made up, sooo… if you want to have a character leave me a review with the name and a few things describing them. Thanks so much! Enjoy!_**

After Clary pushed me away and rushed out of my room I sat in my chair for a moment, dazed by what had just happened. I had kissed Clary. I had liked kissing Clary. A lot. Her lips were just as I had imagined them, soft and sweet, tasting like her strawberry lip balm. But she hadn't really kissed me back. I mean she had, but only for a millisecond. Then she had pushed me away and practically ran out of my room. Why in the fucking world would she _run_ away from me? Why not just tell me that she couldn't do this and leave? And why had she kissed me back?

The sound of the front door slamming shut below me drew me out of those thought. Now I had new ones. Like where was she going? And how could I follow her? I had to follow her, I had to. She had obviously been different today and I wanted to know why. No, I _needed_ to know why.

I sprinted down the hall and threw myself down the stairs, taking them three at a time. When I got to the living room I had never loved Alec as much as I did then. I had forgotten that Alec and Jon had become close friends, and I had definitely forgotten that Jon was here right now. But I didn't forget to be thankful for it.

Jon was standing next to Alec and Izzy though, looking to the door, as confused as I was. So he didn't know what had happened either. Just then he noticed me standing in the entryway.

"Jace! Thank the lords you're here, now I can kill you!" he said viciously, fury covering the confusion in his eyes. Then my savior, Izzy, stepped in front of him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hey! Nobody is killing anyone else. Unless you hurt her Jace, then I will help Jon brutally murder you." She said, looking at me for the last part. So much for my savior. She was on his side.

I raised my hands in defense, as if I could shield myself from the death glares they were shooting at me. "I didn't do anything!" I shouted back defensively. Why did they all assume it was my fault? _I mean, she had come from my room. Okay they had a point._ "Well, I did do something. But not to hurt her!" I added quickly, their disbelieving looks unnerving me.

"What the hell did you do Herondale!" Jon shot at me, his fists clenched and his face red. Alec had his hands on Jon's chest, having to hold him back from hitting me. I had never seen someone so angry before. Clary was lucky to have such a loving brother. Shit! Clary!

"I… I um, well I kissed her. Then she pushed me away and ran out," I explained bashfully. It was really terrifying to tell the angry brother of the girl you liked and had kissed that you had kissed her.

But oddly enough, Jon relaxed, taking in a deep breath. Then he tensed up again. "Shit, Jared." He whispered to himself, seeming to forget we were there. "Why do you have to be such a man-whore Herondale?" he asked then rhetorically. Alec, Izzy and I were all looking at each other confused, because we didn't understand the importance of any of that.

"Who's Jared?" I asked Jon sternly, tired of all the lies. He paled, seeming to forget he had said that aloud.

"Um, that's not important right now," he told me, lying straight through his teeth. I sighed in exasperation. Why did they all lie to me?

"He seems kind of important, considering you seem to think he's the reason she stormed out!" I screamed back at him, sick of him knowing something I didn't.

"Jace! Jon! Calm down! Let's just go to your house and talk to her," Alec suggested, the voice of reason as always.

"No, no. She wouldn't have wanted to go home," Jon muttered to us, obviously thinking hard.

"Where else would she have gone? It's raining out!" Alec asked. And indeed it was, it had started pouring out while we were arguing. It hurt my heart to think of Clary on her bike in this, who knows where.

"Okay. Let's think about this rationally. People go to places that mean either mean something to them, or somewhere they were recently thinking about when they are upset and angry. So, Jace. What were you and Clary doing in your room?" Izzy explained to us before asking me her question. I thought about it for a moment, rewinding to before all the craziness had started.

"We were working on a language arts assignment. Uh, we were doing the book _Lord of the Flies_ ," I added, trying to be helpful.

"I know where she went." Jon immediately burst out when I named the book.

"What? How? WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed the last bit, my worry and fear for the little red head I had grown to love overriding my manners and logic.

" _Lord of the Flies_ was our dad's favorite book," Jon whispered, looking at his feet, clearly lost in memories.

"Was?" Alec inquired, his curiousness making him forget social rules like, you know, don't ask someone whose father is clearly dead if he is.

"Yeah, was. He was… m-murdered by a gang when Clary was eleven. It hit her a lot harder than it hit me, because they had a really strong bond. She's going to his grave." He said solemnly. A single tear slid down his cheekbones, stopping when he wiped it away. Jon sniffed and said, "Alec, fire up the car. Everyone else grab your coats. It's cold and wet out. We have a long drive if we're going to get to her before she freezes."

Everyone started moving at once. We all did as we were told silently, giving no complaints to a shell shocked Jon. He just stood there until I threw his coat to him. He grabbed and lead us out the door. I was immediately glad for my jacket. I checked my phone and it was 34 degrees and raining which made it feel like 25, and to top it off it was windy as hell, making it a shiver worthy 15. My heart clenched and unclenched again and again as I thought of Clary in her flimsy t-shirt riding through this.

"Hurry up guys, we have to save her!" I shouted to the people around me, making them run to the car and then we were off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Forty-five heart wrenching minutes later we arrived at the graveyard, the temperature having dropped to 20 degrees, which meant it felt like 5. As soon as the car stopped Jon and I raced out into the cemetery. I was confused because I was in the lead, when he knew where we were going. "Jon, where are we going?" I shouted to him, never breaking stride.

"I-I don't know. I've never visited him before," he confided in me, his breathing uneven. I was about to start shaking him and screaming that Clary was going to die because he was a heartless asshole who had never visited his own father's grave.

I was about to, but a flash of red caught my eye and I raced through and jumped over gravestones to get there as quick as I could.

When I got to the grave she was near I stopped and my face turned an unnatural shade of ivory as I looked upon her. Her skin was a pale blue, but quickly fading to grey, her lips practically navy by now. I rushed forward and touched her cheek with my hand before snatching it back. Her skin was colder than ice. I unzipped my jacket and pulled the buttons out of my shirt and lay down beside her, my skin to hers.

The coldness of her skin hurt almost as much as her being this lose to me and not laughing or smiling and having her eyes light up when she looked at me. But none of it hurt as much as knowing that my actions caused this to happen to her.

I hugged her tight and lifted her up, running as fast as I could to Alec's car. I jumped in, Jon right behind me. The seat warmers were on so me and Jon squatted on the floor so she had all of the heat to herself as we layed her out across the back. I put my hands on her head, trying to warm her up but also just wanting to hold her.

Alec's car shot down the road to the hospital that was thankfully only a few minutes away and as he drove I prayed and promised. I prayed for the first time since my parents were killed that she would be okay, and I promised myself that I would make her think I hated her, even though it would kill me, because I couldn't let this happen again.

 ** _Nooooo! So much angst! Read The New Girl next time to find out what happens!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey! So, I am not becoming one of those authors who forgets to update and then makes excuses on why they couldn't. I am not. I didn't update for ONE day and I am getting people reviewing about it. I promised to update TWO times a week and I update FOUR most of the time. Please stop begging me to update unless I break my promise. Then you should assume I am dead and cry for me. JK. But, seriously guys, not cool. You have simply got to chill! Any who, enjoy the chapter!_**

There was blackness all around me, consuming my mind. Where was I? Wait, the last thing I remember is crying on my father's grave in the rain. So why is it do dark? And why am I so cold? I struggled to peel my eyelids open and when I managed to I closed them up quickly.

I tried once more to open my eyes and this time managed to keep them open. There were obnoxious lights above me, blinding me when I focused. I also heard voices speaking but it sounded as if they were underwater. I couldn't make out a word they were saying, so I tried to move my head to clear out the fuzz that seemed to be in my brain.

That was my first mistake. The people noticed me struggling to move, and I could hear them rushing to get to me.

"Clary! Clare-bear! Why in the name of the angel would you do that to me? DO you know how scary that was?" A voice started speaking to me. I tried to place it for a second before landing on the right person. Jonathon. Jon. My brother. Only he called me Clare-bear.

"J-jon! I need water!" I complained once I got over my initial joy of having him here with me. He chuckled nervously. Why was he nervous?

"Here, drink your water Clare-bear," He said to me, handing me the glass of water from a bedside table. What? I don't have a bedside table.

"Jon. Where am I? What happened?" I questioned him. Now I was starting to get freaked out. Jon was nervous that I was asking for water, there was a bedside table, and Jon was with me. I took a sip of the water. Great, just great. The water was hot. Add that to the list.

Before Jon could begin to answer the barrage of questions I had thrown at him, another shape formed next to him. Jace. SHIT! I remembered it all now. Jace had kissed me, and I had gotten so freaked out because I thought he was becoming another Jared so I bolted and went to my father's grave. I had gone to Valentine's grave. Dad, how I missed him. I had wished he was there to help me deal with everything. But he hadn't been, so I had cried on his grave until… I actually don't know. I remember being really cold and then…nothing.

Jon must have found me and brought me to the hospital. That would explain the bedside table, bright lights, people around me, and why the water was hot. To warm me up if I had hypothermia. But why was _he_ here?

"What are _you_ doing here Jace?" I asked him, infusing my voice with as much hatred and anger as I could, but it was all fake. I think Jace could tell too, because he raised one of his eyebrows just slightly. That man was infuriating.

Jon was clueless though. "Don't use that tone with him. If it hadn't been for Jace you would have been dead on Father's grave three times over!" Jon practically shouted the last part at me. I shrunk backward, drawing my knees up to my chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. And thank you Jace, I guess." I said under my breath, sort of ashamed of my outburst before. I liked Jace. I might love him. But he can't know that. Then he would become a Jared.

I was saved by a nurse walking in with my release papers. Jon signed them quickly and when the nurse left Jon came over to me and helped me up and to the bathroom. He gave me fresh normal person clothes that were dry and told me to get changed.

When I emerged from the bathroom Jace was chilling on the bed and Jon was tensed and pacing the room. When Jon finally saw me he rushed over and hugged me. "Woah! Hey Jon-Jon, what's up?" I only called Jonathon Jon-Jon when he was really nervous.

"Mom. Mom called me and told us to come home right away," he told me, his fingers fidgeting around. I paled and flinched backwards a few steps. I couldn't go home. Mom was awake which meant we would be in trouble. I knew how she got when she was awake. There wasn't enough alcohol left, or there weren't enough drugs for her to have, so she took out her anger at the world out on us. She would hit us, and tell us what disappointments we were. Jon would get the worst of it because he looked like dad. That's why Jon didn't like dad anymore.

"No…" I whispered. Then louder, "No." Then even louder. "NO! We cant go back there. You know what will happen to you. Neither of us remembered that Jace was in the room and we talked without filter.

"I know. But we have to, and I am willing to take it to protect you. Now hurry, the longer she is left waiting the worse it will be." We walked right out, in out sadness forgetting all about Jace.

We had forgotten about him, so we didn't see him get up and follow us, a confused expression on his face.

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed. And for those of you who asked, you will learn the truth about Jared next chapter hopefully. Bye!_**


	16. Q&A

So this chapter is not a real chapter, it is an answering chapter. A few people review on my story using guest accounts so I cannot answer them. So here are my questions and answers.

For the person who suggested adding lemons, I am confused. What do lemons have to do with anything? Please review an answer, because I would like to incorporate all suggestions. your

Second, LOVERGIRL, please stop telling me to update soon. I update all the time, you asking me to will not make me do it faster. I am a twelve year old girl who has a busy schedule and my age should shock some of you. I don't need to keep updating , but I do becasue I love getting your comments and I like writing. I do this for mysefl, not just you guys. Thank you!

For a guest reviewer, I do not have a schedule of posting every Tuesdays, but it is a pretty calm day for me so that does tend to be a day I post.

For another guest reviewer, I like your suggestion for me to just have Jace become closed off and have Clary reach out. I might just take it... We will have to wait and see.

For all of the other people who have left me encouraging comments, thank yourself right now. You all have made me so happy and have encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you all so much, I hope I cleared somethings up. Bye!


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hello, and welcome back! Okay, sorry for sounding like a game show host right there. So last chapter that was an actual chapter it was Clary's point of view and we ended with Clary and Jon going back to their house, requested by their mom, and Jace following. This is in Jace's point of view. Enjoy!_**

I stood in the driveway of an unfamiliar house, waiting for something, anything, to happen. The way Clary and Jon had been acting in the hospital room had kind of shaken me up, I was used to this bad ass Clary, and a confident, if not slightly awkward, Jonathon. But no. Jon had been nervous since he took that phone call right before Clary woke up and his anxiety had risen to a crescendo and then he had told her and it had all coursed right into her like waves into the sand.

I had family issues. I dealt with it. My parents had been killed in a house fire when I was young and I had been the only survivor. My adoptive sibling hated my adoptive parents and so did I so they didn't live with us. But I had never seen the kind of reaction Clary had given when she learned her mom was looking for her.

Clary had gone from confident and taking no shit, or as much as possible in a hospital gown, to pale, scared and practically begging Jon not to make them go back. Clarissa Morgenstern didn't plead, she didn't grovel, and she most certainly didn't beg. That was what I loved about her. But when she had to go home, she had begged not to.

I didn't like Mayrse and Robert, my adoptive parents, but I wasn't _scared_ to see them. Clary and Jon looked terrified, and Clary looked mostly terrified for Jon.

So I had done what any other slightly intrusive teenager would do and I had followed them home. The one good thing about their terror was that they had forgotten about me in the hospital room, so when they left, it was easy to follow Jon's car in all of the traffic, especially on motorcycle. Once Clary was in the hospital, Alec had driven me back to the cemetery and I had gotten Clary's bike for her.

Now here I was, standing next to her sweet ride, in front of a mostly stucco walled house, or shack more like, and wondering what to do.

Clary and Jon had gone in a few minutes ago and there had been no sounds since. The walls of the "house" looked really thin, so I should have been able to hear everything going on inside. But I couldn't.

I couldn't take it anymore, the not knowing, the wondering. Why did Clary ride a motorcycle like the one she did and live in this house? Why did Jon and Clary seem petrified at the idea of going to see their mother? And mostly, why was there no noise?

I strode up the driveway and swung the door open to one of the most awkward scenes I had ever had the displeasure of seeing. Clary was glaring at her mother, Clary's mother was holding an empty bottle in her hand, and Jon was trying to get in between them.

When I swung open the door though, all three faces swiveled to see me. Their reactions were almost funny. Almost. Clary's jaw dropped to the floor, before her eyes followed it. She went from shocked to embarrassed just by me walking in? What? Jon looked relieved to have somebody else get the attention, and Clary's mother looked downright angry. Like, I'm going to murder you and hide the body angry. I took a few instinctive steps backwards and stumbled right into the door, the noise seeming to snap everything back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clary practically shouted at me, followed by, "Did you actually freaking follow us? What the hell is wrong with you?" I had never seen Clary this angry. She had been sarcastic, snarky, rude and more to teachers and other students, but she had never been _angry_ at me before.

The whole time Jonathon was looking down at the floor. He looked ashamed to be seen by me here. I understood it to. If someone had followed me to my house and my house was a run-down shack, where my mom was in a bathrobe, holding an empty bottle of vodka, I would be mortified.

"Okay, so let's see, I'm here because you guys seemed scared at the hospital to come here and I was worried. Yes, I did follow you, because you never let anyone near your house. Also, there is nothing wrong with me, I am only a caring human being who was scared for his friends." I finished with a little angelic look, not being able to help myself.

Clary, however, did not find it amusing and was burning holes in my eyes with her glare. I looked away quickly, not being able to see. It was like her eyes burned with heavenly fire, her glare was so intense. She was pissed.

Her mom on the other hand, seemed to have finally broken out of her shock. "Clarissa, Valentine, who is your friend?" The woman slurred, obviously inebriated, judging by her empty bottle and speech. But why did their mother all Jon, Valentine? Wasn't that their father?

"Mother, it's Jonathon, you know that!" Jon shouted back at the woman, his eyes filling with anger. It was odd, Clary's eyes filled with love when she thought about her dad, but Jon's filled with anger, pure and uncut.

"Oh, right. Of course that no good bastard isn't here! He never was!" Mrs. Morgenstern said, her voice filling with bitterness and infusing with enough hate to fill hell.

"Mrs. Morgenstern, I'm J-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"It's Miss. Fray! And I know who you are Jared. How could I not after what you did to my daughter you ra-" Then she was cut off, but my mind was racing. Fray? Mr. Edwards had called Clary that on the first day and she had corrected him to Morgenstern, but her mother was Fray? What? And what was she going to call Jared. Who I still didn't know anything about.

But Clary had cut her off. "Mother! Enough! This is Jace, NOT Jared! SO SHUT UP AND GO GET YOURSELF ANOTHER BOTTLE OR PILL AND DROWN YOUR SORRY SELF IN ALCOHOL AND DRUGS YOU FILTHY DISGRACE!" Clary screamed at her mother at the top of her lungs. But holy freaking shit. No wonder Jon had been ashamed. His mother was a drunk and an addict.

"Who the hell do you think you are you filthy whore? Let me tell you something, I am your _mother,_ so you do what I say! So stop being ungrateful you little slut!" Clary's mother said back in a whisper, which made her sound more dangerous. They all seemed to have forgotten about me again, but just as I was about to say something to Miss. Fray about her words she raised her bottle and brought it down in a swinging ark towards Clary.

I was halfway to Clary, prepared to protect her with my own body when the bottle came down with a shattering force. On Jon. He had gotten to Clary just in time and had been hit in the head, which was now coated in glass and blood as he fell to the floor, knocked out.

Clary's mother also fell, the alcohol finally getting to her, but my eyes were on Clary and her brother. "Jon!" Clary shouted falling over him, tears staining her cheeks. "Not again! I can't deal with it again! NO! Jared, get away from me. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!" Clary was rocking back and forth, holding her legs to her chest, sobbing over Jon. She was clearly hysterical, stuck in the past but two things got caught in my thoughts. Again and Girlfriend. Jared was her ex. But what did he do to her?

 ** _Omg! This hurt so much to write! So much sadness! Thanks you to my fans who have been sending me encouraging messages, I love you all! Until next time! Arrivaderci!_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_I love getting your reviews and feedback on my story, it is honestly the best feeling in the world, so thank you all! A huge shout out to katty12345 who has helped me so much with my latest chapters! You are all so supportive and I take such pleasure in getting your reviews. Also, thanks for 10k! Okay, I'm done now, so enjoy!_**

School was awkward on Monday, because I didn't know how to approach Jace about what had happened on Saturday. Avoiding him all day seemed to work, but I knew that it wasn't because I was avoiding him. It was because he was avoiding me. If I had tried to avoid him but he wanted to talk, he would have walked over to me, but he didn't. That made lunch quite uncomfortable for all involved parties. By this time Simon, Isabelle, and Alec, and Magnus all knew about what had happened, but no one was willing to be the one who brought it up with me.

After my mother had passed out from the alcohol in her system, Jace and I had rushed out of the house carrying Jonathon between us. At my insistence, and much to Jace's arguing, we had put Jon into the back of his own car and driven to the Bane's house. Magnus and I might not be the best of friends, but he had known me in grade school, before we had both moved, and he knew about my mother and father. So whenever one of us got hurt we would go to his house and his mother would patch us up. She was a nurse, so it was easy.

We had carried him in slowly, it being difficult for us to carry his limp form between us, and soon he was laying on the couch in Magnus' room. Jonathon's head injury had turned out to be a mild concussion and a few little cuts and scrapes. He had gotten lucky this time, in the past he had gotten some pretty bad injuries from broken bottles, we both had, but this time he didn't even need to get stitches.

Now, it was Monday and he was back in school with a doctor's note to get out of gym for a week and dark sunglasses. We had created an easily believable cover story for the bruises and scabs, saying that he had gone running in the woods and fallen onto a rock patch.

That wasn't what I was worried about though. I was worried about all of the new people who knew about our life. Jace and the Lightwood's had promised to keep our secret, understanding (after we explained that we only planned to stay with our mother until Jon turned eighteen in a few months) that we needed it to be kept quiet for the sake of our future. Simon had taken more convincing but eventually he had come around, agreeing that it was only a few months.

So here we were, sitting at the lunch table that had become our own and trying to talk about anything else. I knew what I wanted to talk about though. So I did.

"Hey, Jace. How's Kaelie? Or is it Aline now?" I asked him, letting my anger at the world seep into my voice. I _was_ pissed though. He had kissed me, he had stopped being a player for me, and now he was throwing it all away and I had already seen him kiss both girls today. It was a thing that a disgusting, man-whore would do. Not the Jace I knew. Or the Jace I thought I knew.

"It's Aline this time, thank you very much, and she's doing fine," he replied, every bit of my sarcasm and anger coming back at me. Now he was just trying to make me angry. And it was working.

"In fact, I'm going to sit with her now!" he added on, getting up and walking over to Kaelie's table, which also had Aline sitting at it. When he sat down and wrapped his arm around Aline, kissing her, Kaelie matched my scowl.

I turned back to the group, "What's up with him today? He isn't normally like this. He's back to being a predatory lion," I said, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

"Actually, he is normally like this. You changed him," Alec informed me, shocking me.

"You mean he is normally like this?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yup. Usually he go's though a few girls a week." Izzy told me, saying it flatly, as though it was nothing interesting. I shuddered, thinking about how different this Jace was from the one I knew.

"That's disgusting!" I exclaimed aloud, more for myself than anyone else.

"Yeah, basically, buts that Jace for you!" Simon said, using his fake happy voice. _Wow. A few girls a week._

 ** _Hey guys! So there is no excuse for this chapter being short, I guess the words just didn't flow. Sorry. I will update again on Monday! Bye!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Hey! So, as promised, it's Monday, and I am updating! Here's the deal. I have been looking a lot lately at the viewing numbers from other countries. So, hello from the United States! If you live in a different country, I encourage you to review which one, because frankly it is interesting, but also because I LOVE culture and myths, so I am trying a project where I pick a country very chapter and incorporate small details into it that elude to the country. See if you can guess today's, I will post the answer along with the next chapter next update! I want to do countries that my readers are from though, so share! Also, this is in the point of view of Alec!_**

It had been a week since Jonathon had been injured and things had gone downhill fast. After Izzy's comment at lunch about how much of a player Jace was, Clary had been shocked, because who wouldn't be? But then shock had become sadness. She had really believed that Jace had feelings for her, we all had, and when it turned out that she was just another girl to him, she had closed herself off to virtually everyone.

Simon and Jonathon sometimes broke through, but she had truly locked herself behind a wall of defenses that had been previously out of use. But she hadn't avoided people, no, not at all. She just closed off her real self.

Instead, she had become the Clary that she had been when she first arrived. Black wearing, badass, giving no shits Clary with a killer attitude and rapier wit. But to those who knew her, such as myself and Izzy, Jon and Simon, she was just a ghost in a shell.

All of this went through my head as I smoothed down my t-shirt for the thousandth time. A few days ago Magnus had called me. _He_ had called _me!_ It had taken me a few seconds to even respond to him, my shock was so intense.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _My phone started ringing with that irritating ringtone that I kept meaning to change, but never got to. Riiingg! Brrrabriiinnng! Riiinggg riiiinng! Bbrrinng!_

 _I hit the answer button, if only to see who was calling me at 3:30 in the morning. I wasn't Izzy or Jace, I wasn't popular, so why?_

 _When I put the phone to my ear I was even more curious. I had to move the phone away from my ear a little bit it was so loud on the other side of the line. The most recent New Direction song was blaring with full volume and base on the other side, and mixed with the cacophony of voices there too, it was simply too loud for my eardrums to handle._

 _"Hello?" I said over the line, wondering of the person on the other side could even hear me over the noise in the background._

 _"Hello Alexander!" an overly exited voice slurred from the other end of the line. Great. The person was drunk dialing me. Just what I needed._

 _"Who is this?" I asked, wanting to know who I would need to talk to the next day in school._

 _"Magnus. Magnus Bane!" he shouted in his best James Bond voice. "At your service!"_

 _I seized up. Magnus Bane was calling me. Magnus Bane was drunk dialing me. Magnus. Bane. MAGNUS! FREAKING! BANE! I mean, not that it was a big deal, I mean, he'd only been my crush since the sixth grade when he moved here._

 _It had been an unusual moment of courage, or stupidity, or bad judgement, or a little of all three, when I had scrawled my number on his hand. On his hand! I had been so carefully hiding from his attention for all those years, not that it had really worked, and I had thrown it away in one moment. I don't know what had caused me to, maybe that it was my senior year and I wanted it to be memorable, but I had and ever since I had been glued to my phone waiting for him to call me. I had nearly given up after three days, but here it was, the awaited conversation._

 _"Hellooooo? Are you still there Alexander?" Magnus called out over the phone._

 _"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I'm here," I replied, drawing any remaining specks of my composure together as I waited for him to respond._

 _"Lovely! It has taken four shots of I don't even know wat to work up the courage for this call so shut up and listen. You are going to be outside my house at 7:00 Friday night and you are going to be ready to go on an amazing date with yours truly," He said all of this very quickly that I thought I had heard him wrong, but I hadn't. Magnus had just asked me out! Well, more of he told me out but I was fine with that._

 _"7:00, don't be late. Now, top o' the morning to you and all that!" he called out one last time, his voice slurring heavily now, and hung up before I could say anything. Oh my goodness, this was going to be interesting._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now I stood in front of Magnus's door worrying about everything. My plan was to bring him to dinner and a movie, ending the night by showing him my secret cove on the beach. It got so pretty there at night during the time that I called the blue hour, and it seemed like a shame not to share it with him.

Now I was worried though. What if he didn't like the cove, or the movie, or the restaurant? We were going to a casual place called Taki's, but I was still stressing out.

I was also worried about the black eye I had gotten that morning tripping on the stairs. What would eh think? Would he think I was violent? I hope not.

I finally worked up the courage and knocked on the door. It instantly swung open and Magnus was standing there, in a fabulously glitter covered outfit.

"Cheerio Alexander! I have been standing here for three minutes waiting for you to knock on that door," he scolded me, all the while smiling. I looked up, blushing furiously as he chuckled. Then he become serious quickly. "WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL!?" He screamed as he took in my black eye. I blushed harder as I mumbled my explanation.

"No one, I just fell down some stairs," I mumbled to him, embarrassed by my clumsiness. He deflated.

"Oh, good to know. Well! Are we ready to go?" I don't know why he phrased it as a question though, because he walked through the door and got in my car. "Come one Alexander! You no doubt have a schedule to keep!" I blushed, smiling, as I did in fact have a schedule.

A few moments later we were in a booth at Taki's, the waited coming towards us. "Big Ben! How's it going?" Magnus asked. I openly goggled at him. No one called Ben big. No one. Except Ben smiled and responded.

"Wonderfully, how 'bout you sparkles?" he rumbled out in that deep tone of his. I laughed as Magnus' cheek's reddened for once.

"Sparkles? I love that!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling more confident. This was going to be a lot of fun.

 ** _Hey guys and gals! Again, a huge shout out to Katty12345 for all his/her help! Thanks, because I know you are reading this.!So, who can guess the country? Btw, I'm from New Jersey, in the U.S.A. Where are you guys at? I want to know, so tell me! Until next time, cheerio!_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_I'm back! So thank you for all who responded with your countries! I now know I have a reader in Australia, New Zealand, and Finland. Thank you all so much for the responses. The country of last chapter was Britain, hence the cheerio! Top of the morning to you, One direction (though I think I wrote new direction instead. Oops!) and Big Ben. Okay, so this chapter is back to Clary's point of view, I know I have been doing her a lot of her point of view, but next chapter is Izzy's and then back to Jace! Enjoy!_**

As I walked the halls after school I was lost in my thoughts. Ever since Izzy had told me about Jace I hadn't been the same and I knew it. So did my friends, but to everyone else I was just Clary Morgenstern, the tough girl who couldn't care less. But that wasn't me. I had tried when I had come to this school to be a bad girl and I had been doing a pretty good job of acting like it, but it just wasn't who I was. Everyone around me saw a black wearing, sass filled girl who could hurl serious insults and comebacks, but what they didn't see was the girl who was lost in her imagination, always carrying around a sketch pad and an ipod full of alternative rock music and her headphones. And if she knew how to hold her own and liked to wear black, well, who could say why? But I didn't let myself be that girl, the _weak_ one. The art freak I had been. The girl who had allowed her ex to control her as he had.

Instead I had closed myself off in a fortress and no one had the key. I knew that my real friends were scared for me, but they could be for all I cared. I had been so naïve to think that Jace might really love me. That I might have changed him from his former ways. But no. I hadn't even know about the loads of girls he went through, I mean, in the last week he had "dated" four girls, claiming to Izzy that they were only in it for pleasure, just like him. I doubted it. A girl who was only in it for pleasure wouldn't be found sobbing in the bathroom by me after classes. A girl who was only in it for pleasure wouldn't follow me around, asking me how I had handled it. They wouldn't cry harder when I lied to them and told them that he hadn't meant anything to me and that they needed to get over him. They just wouldn't. No, those girls were in it for him, not what he could give them, and he knew that, but he didn't care. Jace Herondale was a heartbreaker and he liked it that way.

But I still did get my fair share of looks and whispers. Apparently, even though we hadn't done anything together, barely even kissed, and I made sure everyone knew it and believed it, I had still set a record for him. One week. One week was the longest he had focused on a single girl. When the school mean girl and Jace's "regular girl" Kaelie had told me that in her mocking tone I had called him a pig right to her face, causing her to gasp and run off, insulted that anyone would insult the golden boy. I didn't care though.

Now I was doing my usual routine, robotic as usual, walking around the school halls after hours when they were deserted. Jon had made the football team with Alec and Jace so they had practice. I checked my watch, and there was still two hours of it left. I could have gone home, but ever since the night with Jon and my mom, she had been worse, more drunken, higher, more dangerous, so I preferred to stay and wait for him before going home.

I made it to the art room where I usually went. The art teacher loved me, so she left the door unlocked to allow me to use the supplies. So I always did. Today I went straight to the easels, wanting to get a painting done, because painting always calmed me down, the careful and presice stokes of the paint on a canvas. The art teacher, who we all called Sydney had just ordered in new paint for her kids, so I got a few colors and sat down to paint. It was like the first day of school all over again. I began painting and everything fell away, I didn't know what I was painting, but I just let the brush flow.

When I finished and looked at my masterpiece I almost shouted in frustration. I had drawn Jace with his arm around me underwater as we swam near the Great Barrier Reef, a dream of mine. Why did I always end up drawing him? I blamed my artistic side. I couldn't help but paint him, he was gorgeous and golden. How could I not?

I sighed and put the painting in the trash as I had with all the others. I needed to get all of my anger and frustration out, but painting Jace was definitely not how. I got an idea just then as I saw the inside of the art supply closet. At the beginning of the year Sydney had tried to start a project to paint a mural outside, but it had never happened so now there was dozens of spray paint cans in all different colors. And the walls of the school were bare and white… soo… It was obvious what I was going to do, even to me.

I grabbed the cans and ran out to the hall. This school was huge but I had a lot of spray paint and almost two hours. The football players wouldn't come in after practice, so no one would see it until morning. Perfect.

I raced around the school, Painting the walls with everything and nothing. I wall for ivy and flowers, a roaring lion, a crashing wave, a wand with magic coming from it, a forest, the sun, the moon and stars, everything under the Earth and everything beyond.

It took me almost the whole time, but by the end I had painted every inch of all the walls in school. Now to wait until tomorrow. I washed my hands and waited. I was particularly exited for everyone to see one of the pictures, because it was Mr. Edwards in the pouch of a kangaroo! Whatever trouble I got in tomorrow would be worth it, because it would take a long time to get rid of the paint. A very long time.

I knew I would get in trouble though, because I had painted myself, huge, in the front hall where everyone coming into the school could see it. My hair was in the air, waving in the wind ad I took a fighting stance, there was a sword in my hand even though I wasn't sure how I had thought of that, and I had black leather gear on. I looked like an ultimate badass and the best part was that underneath my foot was Jared, squirming under my control. I hoped no one looked too closely at that, it had been painted in a moment of bad judgement, but it was very satisfying for me to look at. Very satisfying.

I got out of the school just as the football players were ending their practice. I had thought of something I could do to get back at Jace while I had painted and I was ready to put it into motion. "Hey Jon! Give me one moment and then we can leave!" I said cheerfully, really cheerfully, not acting for once, as I saw him coming toward me. I felt so free after painting all of that.

"Okay?" He said back, obviously confused at my cheerful tone.

I hopped over to where Sebastian was talking to Jace. It took all of my courage to go near him, but I could manage for this. I got close and then I ran at Sebastian, jumping onto him and kissing him right in front of Jace. He seemed shocked at first but soon he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back harder. I could hear Jace fuming, he was so angry. _Ha!_ I thought, see how it feels for yourself. But I kind of liked Sebastian too, he had been really sweet to me after that one terrible comment in gym. He was a nice guy to me, even if he was an asshole to everyone else.

I pulled away from him, him still holding me to him. I leaned in again and whispered in his ear. "Pick me up at 8:30 at my house tomorrow night," before I jumped off of him and ran to where Jon was waiting.

"If he hurts you I will kill him. _Kill him."_ Jon got out before I started to laugh and head to the car. I looked behind me one last time and Jace looked like he was ready to explode and Sebastian, oblivious was standing there, with his hand on his neck, smiling after me with a dopey smile.

 ** _Ohhh! Drama! Who can guess today's county? Review please, it means a lot. Also, a shout out to Katty12345 as always and go read the TMI story Design! I love it so much and it is my favorite story! Thanks! Bye!_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Okay, so last chapters country was Australia! Some of you guessed it, so good job! I am still going to add certain countries cultures to each chapter but I am no longer going to tell what country it is because the details will be from lots of different countries mixed. This chapter is in the point of view of Isabelle as promised and it is taking place at the same time as Clary is in the school. Enjoy!_**

I was walking along the dirt path behind our school. It was the fastest way home for me because Alec had practice and couldn't drive me home. As I walked through the woods following the trail I thought about all that had happened to me in the past few weeks since Clary had arrived.

Before she had got here I had been the most popular girl in school, but I only had Alec and Jace to hang with. Now I had Clary, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Jon too. And Simon. Now he had joined our ranks too.

It was funny actually, how little he thought I thought of him. That day in gym he had seemed so shocked that I even knew his name. I wondered what he would have thought if he knew that I had secretly ben crushing on him for the past few years. I could imagine his face. He would be surprised at first, then it would morph to happiness, and then confusion. He would think, why would she like me? But I did.

I knew he would be happy though, because as he was Clary's best friend, she knew that he liked me too. Now I just had to wait for the right time to ask on the knowledge.

I reached our house just as football practice was ending. And it was Thursday night, which meant it was truth or dare night. Ever since we were little, I, Alec and Jace would have our closest friends come over for an ultimate game of truth or dare.

We hadn't had one since Clary and Jon had arrived though, because Clary had been in the hospital, and then Jon had been. Today was the first time we had the chance to do it and I was planning on getting Clary to help me ask Simon out.

When I walked in the front door I saw Jace and Alec, already changed from practice, a very confused Clary, and a sweaty Jon laughing at her. Then there was Magnus, adding extra glitter to his hair while Alec held up a mirror for him. How cute. And then there was Simon, sitting near Jon and Clary, laughing with Jon. God he was so perfect.

"Finally! You're here Izzy! We have been waiting for you forever!" Jace shouted out.

"Umm, why have we been waiting for her?" Clary asked, clearly wondering what the hell was going on.

"For Thursday night truth or Dare of course," Alec butted in, clearing up her confusion.

"While I am always up for a good game of truth or dare, I vote we make it that if you refuse to answer any questions or do any dares you have to take off a piece of clothing," Magnus added to the conversation.

That was followed by a chorus of "Alright's" and nods.

"Okay, I am starting, as per tradition," I said to the group, "But first, Clary, I need to talk to you," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the hall.

"Hey, what's up?" Clary asked, furrowing her eyebrows. So I told her my plan. All of it. When we were done we went back to where the boys were talking.

"Let's get this game going!" I said, exited to put our plan to use. "Okay… Alec! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"How long have you had a crush on Magnus?" Magnus perked up, obviously eager to hear Alec's answer.

"Since he moved here," Alec said right away, before blushing. They were so cute together.

"My turn. Simon truth or dare?" Alec asked Simon.

"Truth"

"Who in school do you most want to sleep with?" Alec asked, becoming, as he always did in this game, a different person.

Simon's face turned really red and he took his shoes off. Lame way to strip, but whatever.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Simon asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Dare, obviously." Jace replied as we all rolled our eyes. Simon's grin just grew though.

"I dare you to touch a duck," Simon said, calmly, obviously very pleased with himself.

Jace, on the other hand, had paled. "What!? How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways, but you heard me Herondale. Touch. The. Duck." Simon looked like it was Christmas morning. You know, if he wasn't Jewish.

Jace growled at Simon and took his shirt off. Simon and Clary started laughing together, obviously having had a plan for this put together.

Jace pointed at Clary. "You! You told him!" He accused her. She just shrugged.

"Maybe I did," She said innocently. Then she burst out laughing again.

"Fine. Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to not go on your date with Sebastian." Jace said, pleased with himself. Clary just scowled at him and took off her shirt. Jace just stared at her chest before she said, "My eyes are up here asshole!" Jace blushed and looked away, but not before getting a pointed glare from Jon.

"Simon, Truth or dare?" she then said. I smiled, knowing it was about to happen.

"Dare, I guess." Simon said, trying to seem cooler.

"Ha! I dare you to ask Izzy out," Simon's face turned bright red and he looked at me.

"Will you go out with me Izzy?" HE asked, sounding genuine, despite the dare.

"Yes!" I squealed. Alec gave me a surprised look, knowing that I hadn't gone on a date since Meliorn.

Simon grinned and came to sit next to me.

"Jace, Truth or dare?" He then asked. It was kind of funny how we all were ignoring Jon and Magnus.

"Truth" Jace said, shocking us all.

"Hmm. Would you rather have sex with Kaelie or Aline?" Simon asked him, struggling to find a good truth for Jace.

"Easy, Kaelie. She's blond." That was followed by a chorus of eye rolls and scoffs.

This went on with a few more interesting dares and truths before it was Jace's turn once again. "Clary." He said, pausing for effect. By now Clary only had on her bra and panties and Jon had hidden her behind him, being the good big brother he was.

"Truth," Clary said, tired of always picking dare.

"Who is Jared and what did he do to you?" Jace said, completely serious now.

I was expecting Clary to answer of take off her bra, but instead Jon leapt across the floor and decked Jace. Clary had turned white and was rocking back and forth, whispering to herself.

What the hell was going on? Jon was beating the crap out of Jace for asking about a person who had Clary shaking at the name of. What. The. Hell?

Just then Jon got off of Jace though and dragged Clary out the door. Jace looked after them, his nose bleeding and there was an unusual expression on his face. Worry.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Hey guys! Thank you to May Lee for all of his/her supportive reviews, it was very thoughtfully written and I greatly appreciated it. This is in Jace's point of view as promised. Enjoy!_**

At six o'clock on the dime my alarm went off, playing dome terrible song from the radio. I wasn't asleep though so I just reached over and turned it off.

I had been up all night thinking about yesterday's game of truth or dare. I had had a whole plan for Clary. I would wait until she only had on her bra and panties, and then I would ask about Jared, that way she had to answer. I hadn't counted on Jon attacking me though.

I didn't know what had happened between Clary and her ex, but whatever it was it was really bad for Jon to have reacted as he did to it.

I, being the captain of the football and soccer teams, could have taken him in a fight any day. I could tell myself that I hadn't fought back because Jon was Clary's brother and I didn't want to beat him up in front of her, or that I didn't want to embarrass Jon in front of everyone. But I would be lying then.

In truth I had been distracted by Clary. Right from the time that Clary had taken her shirt off Jon had hidden her behind him, but when he jumped at me he was exposed. I was lucky I hadn't gotten a boner or I might really not have been able to stave off Jon's fury. I had been too busy staring at Clary when Jon had jumped at me to notice him doing so until he was on top of me, and by then it had been too late.

I was immediately thankful that Clary hadn't noticed me staring either. I had put so much work into making her think I didn't care about her, as hard as it was for me, but I knew I would never forget about her or stop loving her.

Soon though, my relief had morphed into regret, because as I watched Jon drag her out of our house, I noticed that she was pale, crying, and shaking all at once.

I had been so worried for her that I had let the emotions slip onto my face and I was fairly sure that Izzy had taken notice. I couldn't care less at the moment though, because I was too worried for the little red head that had wormed her way into my heart.

I was even more curious about Jared now though, because I couldn't think of what he could have done to make a person get like that at the mention of his name.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my snooze timer running out and my alarm going off again. I turned it off this time and threw on black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, grabbing my bag and a meal bar before running out the door.

Alec was already in his car when I got out to the driveway. I hopped in and told him to drive. We were already late.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I blame you for us being late you know," Alec was saying to me. I wasn't really paying attention though, because we hadn't really been that late, obviously, as we were now standing in the hallway, classes having not even started yet.

"Whatever, we still made it," I said to him. And we had. We had made it just in time to see Principal Penhallow freaking out. When we made our way inside I saw why. Someone had spray painted the whole school yesterday. I mean all of it. It must have taken forever.

The paintings were stunning too. The artist had painted everything and anything. They had written things too. For example, outside one of the Language arts classrooms they had written, "I am everything at once and nothing at all" in tribute to how readers feel while reading.

The funny thing was that they hadn't done anything inappropriate for school. In fact, it seemed as though it had been done simply because the artist was bored.

I was thinking all of this as I walked into the school. When we got to the main entryway though, it wasn't hard to guess who had done it. I had my suspicions already, based on how good the art was, but it was confirmed when Alec and I pushed through to the front of the mob in the hall. I was then looking at Clarissa Morgenstern in all of her glory. She was dressed as a warrior, holding someone down with her foot. So badass. It turned me on frankly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day passed very uneventfully, or as much as it could, because everyone was talking about how Clary had done what she had done.

It was amazing really, and not just the art. She hadn't gotten in trouble. When the principal had come in homeroom to confront her she had stuck her chin up, ready for punishment, but it hadn't come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" the principal had come in shouting.

"Over here madam," Clary had replied, confident as ever. She had been so calm in the face of punishment it was hard to not be impressed.

The principal had walked over to her desk then. "Mrs. Sydney says she commissioned you to paint what you did, as I had asked for a mural a year ago. Is this true?" I was staring open mouthed at the two of them. What? No way had the art teacher asked Clary to do this, considering the image of her in the front hall.

A flicker of shock crossed Clary's eyes. Obviously the art teacher had lied to cover for the red head. Clary didn't miss a beat though, responding with a calm, knowing, "Yes, that is correct. I am sorry about the image of me. I just get lost in my art."

"Very well then. I am impressed. Your artistic talent is wonderful. And apology accepted. I am required to ask though, who is the young man under your foot in the mural? I did not recognize him from our school."

At this Clary tensed minutely. She had been expecting this, but still wasn't ready. She clenched her jaw, and replied through her teeth, "My ex-boyfriend. Jared Scythe." I gasped, drawing the looks of a few student around me. _That_ was Jared? He was even better looking than me. Kind of.

The principal nodded, walking away. Clary crumpled then. But Jon was there again, running in the classroom right after the principal left.

I heard him whisper, "I saw the picture, and we're skipping today." Clary nodded, relieved and they left the classroom.

When they left, I whipped out my phone, searching for Jared Scythe. His picture popped up in a news heading. It read: **JARED SCYTHE, CONVICTED RAPIST.** And next to his picture was a scared looking Clary.

This bastard and raped Clary. My Clary. And I was such an asshole, asking her about him.

 ** _Sorry not sorry for the Cliffhanger guys. Till next time! Ciao!_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Hey guys! Back to the normal Jace, Clary switching points of views. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. It is so awesome to know that you guys want me to keep going. As a pre warning, I will continue this story until around chapter 30-35, and then I am going to start a new TMI fan fiction. So be warned. Also, a special thanks to Katty12345, this time she helped me write the chapter in part, so thank you. Enjoy!_**

 **It was Monday morning already. I had enjoyed my weekend of comfort and no judgement. I had really enjoyed it.**

 **On Friday I had been reeling with shock and stuck in the past. It had been an entirely unpredicted moment when the principal had repeated Mrs. Sydney's lie to me. I still didn't know why she had covered for me, but I was grateful.**

 **Of course the feeling couldn't last though, because Principal Penhallow had ruined it by making me tell her who the boy underneath my foot in my mural was.**

 **I had been expecting it, but I still wasn't ready. I was proud of myself for not faltering though when she brought him up. It had been harder for me to stay calm and act normal when I had to say his name. It brought me to hysterics when someone mentioned his first name around me, so it had been torture to have to utter his full name.**

 **Jared Scythe.**

 **It was fitting really, that the last name of the person who haunted my nightmares was a weapon. Scythe. I had been to enraptured by him and his "kindness" to even process it when people had told me that he had chosen his last name for himself.**

 **If I had thought about it I might have thought about why he would have been able to choose his last name. I would have looked into it and realized he was an orphan. I would have wondered why he would have chosen that particular name. I would have found out that the man who ran the orphanage he had been in for his whole childhood had been abusive and had threatened them with a scythe.**

 **If I had known all of this I wouldn't have dated him. I would have looked deeper than his charm and good looks and see the dark, twisted soul under sickly sweet, plastered on smile.**

 **But I hadn't. I had dated that son of a bitch and he had abused me and ruined my life.**

 **I deeply regretted truthfully answering Principal Penhallow's inquiry now. I regretted it because thinking back on it I realized that Jace had heard me say Jared's name. By no he would have googled him and found out the secret I had been so desperate to keep hidden.**

 **He would know that Jared had raped me.**

 **And that scared me almost as much as Jared himself.**

 **Before, I might have been relived that Jace knew. I might have thought that he would help me through it.**

 **But now, I was scared he would tell the school. I was scared he would make everyone hate me. But most of all, I was scared of the way he would look at me now.**

 **Once we had gotten home on Friday Jon had left me alone to think. Then he had brought me my special sketchbook. The one that I kept hidden in his room. The one full of Jared. But now he gave it to me and I drew in it. I drew Jared and I drew him with all of my anger. I drew him sitting on a throne of bones, amidst flames, smirking the same smirk as Jace, laughing at the pain all around him.**

 **I still shivered when I saw Jace smirk because it was really the same thing. It was like looking at a carbon copied smile.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Now I walked into school on Monday, prepared for the whispers. Instead I saw looks of admiration. They were _praising looks_? What? **

**But as I listened to the whispers I understood. Someone had spread a rumor that was coincidentally true. Someone had told the school that I had done this without the permission of Mrs. Sydney. Someone had told the school the truth.**

 **Great. Now I had a school full of admirers.**

 **It was still better than a school full of judgmental people, acting as though I was a porcelain doll that would be cracked at a word. Better than a school full of cruel whisperers. People saying things like, "She should have been stronger, she shouldn't have let him do that to her?" or "Why would she let him violate her?" Like I had _let_ him do anything to me. He had beaten me until I couldn't fight back. I had carried the bruises for weeks. I still had the scars he had given to me. But that was my old school. **

**Now I walked past people who gave me looks of adoration, and an occasional look of jealously. I heard whispers like, "She's such a rebel! She's so cool!" and "She's so badass, in that picture, I wish I could paint like that!" I smiled, feeling higher than I had in a while.**

 **I knew where I was heading too. To his locker. To Jace's locker.**

 **"Hey. I know we haven't been speaking lately. But I want to thank you." I said awkwardly as I came up behind him. I had expected a response asking why I was thanking him or a nod, but he surprised me.**

 **He turned around right at my voice and pulled me into a huge hug. The eyes of those around us bugged out. I guess Jace Herondale didn't hug people.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me? I couldn't helped you instead of being a total asshole," he whispered to me, still holding me tight.**

 **I pulled back. "Yeah, but Jace. How could've I known that you wouldn't have told people and judged me like everyone else? You practically shunned me and started womanizing again instead," I told him, finally expressing my thoughts that I had bottled up for so long.**

 **"I know and I'm sorry. It was so hard for me to push you away. But after you got hurt, I knew it was beginning. Everyone I love gets hurt. I couldn't let that happen to you. But why didn't you tell me before?" he apologized.**

 **"I didn't want you to look at me like that," I told him. I was still processing what he had said.**

 **"Like what?" he asked me.**

 **"Like that," I responded, pointing at his face.**

 **He blushed. He freaking blushed! "I'm sorry. I'm not looking at you because I think you are fragile. I am looking at you because you are amazing and beautiful and…" he trailed off.**

 **"And what?" I wasn't going to let him go that easy this time.**

"And I love you," he blurted out. I gaped at him.

Jace, sensing this as a good time to explain said, "I have loved you ever since I saw you play dodgeball on gym. You captivated me. You weren't like the others, and I remember thinking, 'She looks like dancing flames'. But then you got hurt after I tried to kiss you, and I remembered what my father had always said to me before he died. He told me, " To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed." And I believed him. Until I met you, you made me stronger, but then you almost died and I thought it was my fault. So I pushed you away. But I never stopped loving you." He rambled on. I was still gaping.

"Y-you love me? And you pushed me away to save me?" I asked him, confused and delirious with joy.

He nodded. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, but also the sweetest," I finally said to him.

Then the smirk returned. "Sweet enough to earn me a kiss?" he asked, having to ruin the moment. But I still laughed.

"Yes. But first, no more secrets. No more doing something for my own good. None of that. Promise me." I said, holding out my pinkie like a little kid.

He grabbed onto it and shook my hand with his finger. Then he pulled me forward with his pinkie and crashed his lips down on mine. I was so happy I could barely kiss him. I kept smiling.

"Get a room!" Izzy said in passing. We broke apart blushing as she continued onwards smiling to herself and laughing. "Go Clace!" she shouted as she went to her next class.

"Clace?" Jace asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"Ship name," I cleared it up for him. He nodded.

"So does that mean that we are dating?" he asked me.

I nodded happily, finally ready to let someone in.

Just then Kaelie, Aline, Seelie, and Sebastian walked up to us. I groaned. Sebastain had been pissed about me cancelling on him and the girls already hated me. This could not be good.

"Hey, slut! Too bad we didn't go out, or I could've replaced Jared!" Sebastiain shouted at me, grinning an evil grin. How had I ever almost gone out with him? I didn't know.

The four of them turned around and went to continue but Jace ran up to Sebastain and decked him. Then there were punches flying back and forth before a teacher came to pull them apart. The teacher dragged Jace and Sebastian to the office as I watched on in horror.

Sadly, I knew Jace would get in more trouble. But I was preoccupied with what Sebastian had sad to me. He knew about Jared, but how? SHIT! Kaelie was there when I told the principal Jared's name. She must have searched him online and told her posse.

I knew what I would do though. I needed to clear this up before bad rumors started. I marched to he principal's office, barging in as she was scolding Jace and Sebastian.

"I really need you to schedule an assemble so I can tell everyone something. It is very important." I needed to tell everyone about Jared before this got out of hand. Jace shook his head at me slightly, not agreeing with my plan. I didn't care.

The principal motioned the two boys out of her office and told me to explain. So I did. When I was done she hugged me and told me to be ready tomorrow morning for the assemble. I told her I would be, held my chin up, and went to class, hope in my heart. And fear. I was scared shitless.

 ** _I hope you guys liked it! It was loner than my other chapters, so that's good. It was serious too though. Rape is not something to take lightly. I hope you liked it though. Until next time. Bye!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hey, so there have been a few requests for more Malec, so I am here to announce that after this chapter there is going to be a Malec extravaganza week. Kind of. From the end of this chapter until 11:59 on Saturday night, my time, every chapter will be full of Malec! Ok, so this chapter is another Clary chapter. I have made sure to make it so nothing in this chapter is critical to the story, because as a 12 year old, I am aware that the themes of this chapter are very serious and intense. I am also aware that I don't know the ages of everyone who reads this and I wanted to give everyone the choice to skip over this chapter. I know there are curses in this story, but reading cursing is a lot different than reading about a story of someone who has been raped. So if you are not comfortable with reading Clary's story than skip this chapter. I promise there is nothing that you will really be missing. I will also include a short summary of this chapter in next chapter's A/N. On to the chapter._**

I smoothed my jeans down for the fifth time as I sat waiting for Principal Penhallow introduce me.

I had seen this countless times before. The chairs set up alone in the center of the gym, people sitting stoically in them. Then someone is introduced and they step to the microphone. Then their speech that no one listens to except those few dorky kids.

I was always the same. And I used to be one of those kids who listened. I still did, even when I pretended not to, but the things said were never important.

But this would be. At least to me. And I had a feeling that everyone would be listening to every word I had to say.

It was loud in the gym, the rounded ceiling amplifying every sound, which was good because I didn't know how loud I could be without crying.

So now I sat next to Principal Penhallow, Vice Principal Blackthorn, and the superintendent, waiting for it to start.

Waiting to tell my story to a bunch of judge mental, arrogant, bitchy teens who could never really understand what I was going through. Or at least almost all of them couldn't.

Waiting to speak about a time that had haunted my nightmares for the first time. Simply waiting.

To try to clear my nerves I looked for my friends who I knew were sitting among the rest of the student body in the bleachers.

First I saw Izzy and Simon sitting together, holding hands while she leaned against him. I was really happy for them, and I was glad to have been part of setting them up with my dare to Simon. They truly were adorable together.

Seeing them together had put me in a slightly better state of mind as I continued my search. I next spotted Alec and Magnus. Well, I actually saw Magnus, he looked like a disco ball today, and Alec was next to him. They had told us all that they were officially a couple a few days ago and it had shocked us all. But not as much as the fact that Alec had been the one to give Magnus his number.

It took me slightly longer to find Jace, as he was currently surrounded by the entirety of the soccer team, as he was the captain and it was their season.

I caught his eye and gave a slight smile trying to reassure him. He gave a small smile and a wave back. It was ironic really, that I was reassuring him when I was the one about to unleash my inner demons.

It was true what they said though. Opposites do attract. The nerdy guy and the badass, popular girl. The sparkly outspoken guy and the shy, quiet, sweater wearing guy.

The gorgeous jock and the art freak. But love was love, and it didn't give a shit who it put together, even if they were nothing alike.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by principal Pehallows voice.

"Hello students. Today Clarissa Morgenstern will be speaking to you all about a serious issue and sharing a personal moment in her life with all of you. This is going to be very hard for her so be a respectful audience. Thank you. Clarissa?" Principal Penhallow motioned me to the microphone.

I stood up and walked up to where the mic stood all alone. I took a deep breath and began.

"I am not going to waste time on pointless talking, or I will never get to anything important. So here goes." I took another deep breath and saw what I had expected. Most of the students weren't paying attention, but more than usual were. It heartened me to see.

"Two things. First, no "I'm sorry's" at the end of this assemble. You didn't do it, so don't apologize for it. Second, if any of you think about being insensitive during this then you should leave and go to the bathroom and fuck yourself." That got me quite a few more people paying attention. It also got me a very disapproving look from the principal. I just shrugged at her and continued.

"Okay, now on to what I came here to say. There have been rumors spreading ever since I spray painted the walls of our school. I need to clear them up and educate some of you about how not to be complete assholes." Another glare from the grownups to my left. Whatever. This is difficult for me so I will say what I want.

"The main thing that has started these rumors is the mural of me with an asshole underneath my foot. That particular piece of lowlife scum is Jared Scythe, my ex-boyfriend. He did some terrible things to me and I finally put him away for it. That mural is the image of my dreams, where I conquered my fears, him, by myself. This is the story of us." I closed my eyes for a few seconds before continuing. I needed to get it all out.

I kept my eyes closed as I thought about what I was about to say. I needed Jon. I opened my eyes and caught his. He saw the fear in my eyes and got out of his seat.

He came up to stand next to me silently before I continued.

"When I was 15 years old our family lost an important member. Our father. He was an amazing man and he meant the world to us. He was also a police officer in a big city. One day we got the call, saying he was dead and they told us that he had been beaten to death by a gang. It was so hard for us, I could barely function." I broke off tears streaming down my face. Everyone was paying attention now. Jon gave me a hug and told me that I needed to go on. So I did.

"As the months went on and I started my sophomore year things didn't get better for me. We never knew why, but our father's death hit me the hardest. Then I met Jared, and he made it all better. He was kind to me and understanding as no one else had been. Jared helped me through that dark time in my life. He helped me right into an even darker time." I took a shaky breath trying to stop the flow of tears before pressing onwards.

"Jared and I started dating. I was so in love with this knight in shining armor who had helped me over a terrible loss that I didn't even realize what was happening. I put all the comments to me about how awful Jared was off to jealousy. I ignored all the weird things he did. I didn't even realize that I knew nothing about him because he was kind to me. Soon that changed. As Christmas came around he stated to pressure me to sleep with him. When I said no he would ignore me for days at a time. I tried to break up with him but he wouldn't let me. He would follow me around until I acknowledged him." The tears were now freely flowing. I hadn't known how hard this would be to do. I had to finish though.

"Then one day he found out that no one would be at my house all weekend except for me and he came over. He locked all the doors from the outside somehow and I could escape. He grabbed me and tied me down to my bed. Then he… he… Then Jared raped me." I burst out. Then I crumpled to the ground sobbing. Jon hugged me and brought me to my feet so I could finish.

"After he left I called the police and he was put in jail. He is still there and will be for a while. Girls, pay attention to the men you date. Don't be blind to them. Listen to what your friends tell you about them. Your friends can pick out the bad apple better than you can. Guys, if you ever do that to someone I will hunt you down and castrate you with a rusty spoon. And assholes, don't joke about these things. They can screw someone up. I had a friend who was raped and then made fun of over it. She hung herself. This is serious. Thank you." At that I ran out of the gym and didn't look back.

I could barely see through all of the tears. I didn't know where I was going. Then I ran into a wall, or more like a wall of flesh. It was Jace. He wrapped me in a hug and I buried by face in his shoulder.

"You are so brave Clary. I didn't even know that half of what happened to you. I love you so much for pushing through it and telling everyone."

"I know. I love you too," there. We had said it. We both knew it all along but it felt really good to say out loud. To him.

Then all of my friends and Jon came up and hugged me, creating a group hug. I felt like I belonged and it was the best feeling in the world.

 _ **Hey, so that was a deep and emotional story for me to write. I was crying as I wrote it, not because I know what this is like, but because it is such a raw chapter to write. Thank you all for reading this chapter. I will update soon. Bye!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hey! We are back to non-cry worthy parts of the story, so be prepared. This chapter is the beginning of the Malec extravaganza week. This is a chapter in Alec's point of view. Enjoy!**_

It was Wednesday after school. It had been five days since Clary had told her story at the assemble and I had to admit, she made the right call by doing what she did. The whole school seemed different, realizing that things like that could actually happen to someone.

I mean, Jace had been very against it, due to the fact that he assumed Sebastian and Kaelie's crew would give her hell about it, and he had been right.

They teased her endlessly, but now she had the backing of the rest of the school. For once, the cards were on her side.

Now almost the whole school was gathered on the sets of bleachers set up around the soccer field. This was a usual turnout, soccer was popular at Alicante high, but today we were versing out rivals and everyone had come out for it.

Jace was trying to hide his stress under his arrogant, giving no shits façade, but it was obvious that he was feeling the pressure to beat them.

Our rivals were technically called Institution high school, but everyone referred to them as the Institute. And I mean everyone. They were one of the top ranking soccer teams in the nation for the high school circuit and lots of people had heard of them.

Luckily, we were top ranking too, but we still lost just as many games to them as we won.

I sat down on the cold metal bleachers and waited for Clary, Izzy, and Jon to arrive.

Jace had convinced Clary to come to the game by playing the boyfriend card. He had been all, "I need my amazing girlfriend there to be my good luck charm. And you have to come, I'm your boyfriend." It had been quite interesting to watch and eventually Jace had succeeded.

And Clary was coming, so Izzy had to come to. They were practically joined at the hip these days, but I was happy for Iz. She had never really had a friend who was a girl before, so I was glad they had hit it off.

Jon was coming because he wanted to, "protect my sweet baby sister from the sinful things her boyfriend is going to try after the game," we had all laughed at him, but he still insisted on coming. I didn't mind though, he was my best friend. He was really my only friend who wasn't a girl though, so it wasn't a very hard title to accomplish.

"Alec, why would you not drive us?" Izzy whined coming up behind me, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Because after the game we are not going to all fit in one car. So I had to drive the others," I reminded her for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, but why couldn't I come with you? Jon was being all irritating the whole car ride, and he drives slower than a turtle. " Izzy complained as I laughed.

"Hey! First, I don't drive that slow. Second, it's not my fault that I have a bad singing voice and happen to enjoy singing along to every song." Jon tried to defend himself as he came up next to us.

Izzy groaned. "Every. Single. Song." I chuckled. It was nice to see them all get along.

"You can't even complain Izzy. I have had seventeen years of that terrible singing. And when he went through his show tunes phase? Oh my god, I can't even explain the torture." Clary said coming up behind Jon and finishing off our little group.

"You can all stop complaining. I had to sit through a car ride where Jace and Simon would not stop bickering. Literally, they didn't stop. I was just trying to enjoy a little car ride with my boyfriend next to me and I had to deal with their issues. Next time, Jon drives them." I said, upping all of them on the torture factor.

"Yeah. You win. And there is no way I'm driving them next time. Not a single freaking chance." Jon declared. I sighed.

"In hindsight I probably should have gotten you to drive them before I complained." I sighed. I needed to think thin like this through.

"Yup. Anyway, I can relieve you on the way back after the game. I'll take Jace on my bike, so then you can have your peaceful car ride with Magnus." Clary said to me.

"Thank you. You are now my new best friend." I said, putting my hands together and shaking them at her.

"Hey, thank Izzy. She's the one who told me to ride my motorcycle here. And she was right. It was so much easier to park with a small vehicle."

"Well then. Thank you Izzy." I said putting on a solemn face, which caused Clary and Jon to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, to the important stuff! You and Magnus! You guys are dating?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes at her excitement. "Yes. We are officially dating. Why do you think I'm here? Not for Jace. Magnus pulled his boyfriend card too." I said with a pointed look at Clary.

"Yeah. I feel you. I hate when they do that." Clary said, sighing.

"Amen." I agreed.

"Hey, hey. No getting off topic. You and Magnus. Stay on that topic. So, what's your shipname?" this was ridiculous. Izzy was more excited about this than I was, and I was very excited.

"What the hell is a shipname?" I asked her, baffled.

To my surprise Clary answered my question. "It a combo of your two names." I nodded to her, showing my understanding.

"What about Agnus?" Izzy asked. We all shook our heads.

"How about Malec?" Clary asked Iz. Izzy then continued on to squeal and say yes over and over. Girls.

"Okay. Everyone shut up. Here they come." Jon interrupted her, prompting Iz to glare daggers at him. He didn't car though. And he was right. The soccer team was out on the field, getting ready to start.

I waved to number 12, which was Magnus. He blew a kiss back and I blushed. Izzy noticed and snickered. I rolled my eyes again. Sisters.

I saw Clary run down to the side of the field and give Jace a good luck kiss before he went to the center for the start of the game. He seemed happy that Clary was wearing his fan shirt with his name and number. He seemed really happy. Maybe she was his good luck charm.

I also saw Izzy shoot a thumbs up at Simon, who was in the goal. I could see his blush all the way from here. I was so glad that Izzy was finally dating after that asshole Meliorn had cheated on her. I was also sot of happy she was dating Simon. He was a good guy.

Then the game began.

For the first few minutes of the game it was a back and forth, but then we scored a goal. The crowd cheered and booed respectively as the game went on.

Simon was a really good keeper because he didn't let a single ball past him, even though the Institute got quite a few chances.

Everyone was focused on Jace though. He was on fire. A whirlwind of gold and blue, our school color mixed with his hair. He scored five goals during the game. Magnus scored the other two and it was incredible. Jace had never played this good before. Never even close, even though he was always better than everyone else on the team.

I attribute all of it to Clary. But Magnus was playing better too. Magnus and Jace were working in perfect tandem. I was glorious to watch. But I was focused on Magnus. He only had a little bit of glitter in his hair, so it would have been harder for everyone else to pick him out of the people playing, but I saw him right away.

I watched him play the whole game, watching his muscles move as he ran. Watching the contour of his body as he dipped and dodged with the ball. He was so perfect. He was so amazing. I loved him so much. Now I just had to tell him that.

The game ended being a blowout. Us winning 7 to 0.

I ran down to the side of the field and vaulted over the fence that separated us. I met Magnus as he was coming off the field. I wrapped my arms around him and spun him around, kissing him hard.

He kissed me back just as hard and when I pulled away we were both gasping for air. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I love you Magnus," I told him. It felt so good to just say it. So good.

He looked shocked. Then he grinned, and it was real. I knew because it reached his eyes.

"I love you too Alexander," Now it was mine turn to grin. I was giddy with happiness.

I kissed Magnus one more time before letting him get to the locker rooms. I joined up with Jon and Izzy, Clary haven gone to see Jace. Izzy was also grinning. She clapped her hands together.

"Team Malec!" she shouted.

"Definitely," I replied smiling.

 ** _Yay Malec! I plan on updating on Saturday, so yeah. Till next chapter. Bye!_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to update more for the Malec extravaganza week, but there is still this one last chapter. This one is in Magnus' point of view, just to change it up a bit. Also, go check out Superheroes. It's a great new fanfic by someone who I am simply going to call SneekAttack. It is super good though, so everyone go read it. Enjoy!_**

As I walked into the locker rooms after the soccer game I had the dopiest grin on my face. Why? Two words. Alexander Lightwood. More specifically? Three words. I love you.

It was amazing really, what the right person could do. I had played better than ever today, which was great, seeing as college scouts were at this game, and it was all attributed to one person watching from the stands.

Alexander Lightwood.

He was so amazing. Even his name was perfect. Alexander. I know everyone else calls him Alec, but I like his given name better. Because only I call him it.

As I contemplated all of these things, Jace, evidentially had been watching me. And he thought it would be just hilarious to dump the leftover, frigid, ice filled water from our game on my head while I was too lost in thought to notice. Hilarious.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JONATHON?!" I shouted at him the moment the water touched me head. HE instantly got serious.

"Don't ever call me that again." He hissed at me. I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

I was going to say something back to him, but he turned on his heel and walked out the locker room doors, somehow already changed.

I just stared at the door then. What the hell had just happened? Jace and I usually got along just fine. Sure, he was an arrogant asshole, but he cared deeply for his friends and family, and I admired that. But that? That was not a Jace I had seen before.

I didn't even realize what the big deal was. It was his fault for dumping ice water on me either way, but what was up with his reaction to my reaction? All I had done was use his real name.

Maybe he had been shocked I knew it and he didn't want everyone else to know it. But I doubted it.

I had seen it on his file in the office earlier in the year and I knew he didn't like it, why else would nobody know that Jonathon was his real name, but that? That was ridiculous. I didn't even know Jace could be serious for more than a second. But I suppose he could.

I shrugged it off, not wanting to let Jace's antics ruin my amazing mood. Alexander had told me that he loved me, and I had said it back. And it was true. I absolutely and completely loved Alexander. I had for years. But I never, not once in any of them, had thought that he would go for someone outgoing like me. He was always so shy.

I also hadn't known he was gay until the end of junior year, so there's that too. But hey, it worked out.

By this point the locker room was empty, everyone else having gotten their stuff and hightailed it out of there to get to Kaelie's party before the good alcohol was gone. I wasn't worried though because our little group had already agreed to go to back to my house to hang by ourselves.

I quickly got dried off and changed into my usual outfit. Tight leather pants, paired with some kind of sparkly shirt, a vintage jacket and an interesting scarf.

When I got out to the parking lot, there was only Alexander left waiting for me.

I raised a single eyebrow in question to the lack of our obnoxious friend's sill here. Understanding what I was wondering he answered, "There was a new arrangement of rides on the bleachers before the game. Clary and Jace took her motorcycle, Simon joined Izzy and Jon in his car, and that leaves me and you with my car. Which you will agree is ideal."

I nodded, "it definitely is preferable to listening to the two buffoons in the back squabble the whole time," I agreed. It had been truly irritating to listen to them.

I sighed then. It was silly, but it felt wrong without glitter in my hair. I didn't have any though, and I knew I was going to have to wait until we got to my house to get more of it.

Alexander meanwhile smiled at me, leaving me wondering why he was smiling at my sadness. He then reached into the center console of his car and pulled out a small bottle of silver glitter. "Here. Just get out of the car to use it. I do not have the same love of glitter as you and it is difficult to pick it all up," but even as he said this he was still shyly smiling at me.

I just gaped at him. Oh my god I had the best boyfriend ever. I think my gaping was making him even shyer though, so I kissed him quickly before hopping out of the car to put on some of the glitter.

So much better.

I got back in, shutting the door behind me as I went. "You are simply amazing Alexander." I told him seriously. He grinned.

"Come on Sparkes, let's go!" I groaned as he laughed. Big Ben just had to tell him about that nickname. Then I had a wonderful idea.

"Indeed Lightworm. Let's go." I chuckled as he looked at me in horror.

"How do you know about that!?" He asked horrified. I laughed even harder.

"Your sister may or may not have told me after she heard you call me sparkles. Just trying to even out the nickname game." Alexander growled.

"I am going to murder her later. Murder her!" We were both laughing by now though as we neared my house.

God I loved him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I groaned as I took another shot. I blamed myself though for having done so much. I should have been very drunk by this point, even though we had only been playing never have I ever for a few minutes, but I could hold my alcohol by now. I had lost this game a lot. Like a lot a lot.

"My turn. Never have I ever… uh… oh! Never have I ever… oh wait. Huh. I got it! Never have I ever had sex with a female… oh wait. Never mind. You know what? Come back to me," I said. There really wasn't much I hadn't done.

I played this game mostly to watch the reactions of people when they heard the things I have done. Those were hilarious. Like the one Alexander had on now, realizing that I had slept with a girl. It really was quite funny.

And cute.

And it made me want to take a picture.

So I did. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of his face.

Then I laughed.

God I loved him.

 ** _I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I realize that I have not used a disclaimer, so here it is. Cassie Clare does not share, the characters are hers. Please review! Till next chapter. Bye!_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Hey! Here's the deal. I am going to my beach house until Saturday, and my cousins will be there, so even though I will have my computer, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. It might take a while, but it is coming. Okay, now that that's done, this chapter is in Jace's point of view. Enjoy!_**

After the game of never have I ever everyone was either passed out drunk in different places of the room, or upstairs doing who knows what in a bedroom.

I looked down to the beautiful red head curled up in my lap. She's so amazing and she doesn't even realize it, I thought. All because of that bastard Jared.

I felt myself filling with anger at the thought of his name. I had known that he had done some terrible things to Clary, but ever since I heard the whole story I had been so infuriated at the mere thought of someone laying a harmful hand on my Clary.

I gazed upon her face though and the rage subsided. It was so hard to be angry looking at her. I wish I had pulled my head out of my ass sooner so I could have had more time with her as mine. But I hadn't, and I would regret that forever.

But forever was a long time, so I just watched as she slept, her face filled with serenity. I wished she could feel like this awake. I wish she knew that I would always stave off the demons that chased her. I wished a lot of things in this moment.

Clary had fallen asleep an hour ago when we were the last ones up, and she had said something to me as sleep took her over. She had said to me: I don't want him to be the last anymore.

I had no idea what that meant, but she had fallen asleep. I don't think Clary had even realized what she had said because it had seemed like one of the things someone said during the blue hour.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"Honey, wake up!" Celine had whispered to her sleeping son as she stood over him shaking him gently._

 _"Mooommm! I don't have school tomorrow. Let me sleep longer!" Little Jace had complained as he was woken up._

 _"That's not why I am waking you up, Jonathon. I want to show you something," Celine told her son, helping him get up._

 _The clock in Jace's bed room read 1:45. It was far too early or late for little Jace to be up, but here he was, being shaken out of his slumber by his mom. Eight year old Jace knew to just go along with his mom, as she did things like this often._

 _Once he had been woken up so she could show him a couple of owls on the trees surrounding his house._

 _As Jace and Celine walked down the hall, all of the lights were off. Celine held onto Jace's hand so he did not trip or fall on anything._

 _Soon they were at the stairs to the attic._

 _"Mom? What are we doing at the attic?" Young Jace asked his mother, still half asleep._

 _"It's a surprise Jonathon. Just go up, I'm right behind you." Celine directed her son. So Jace did as he was told and scampered up the stairs to the attic._

 _Once Jace reached the top he turned around. Celine was still climbing up the stairs, not going as fast as Jace had, but still climbing steadily._

 _When Celine reached the top of the stairs Jace turned to his mother. "I thought I was not allowed in the attic?" he asked his mother._

 _"You aren't allowed up here. You may only be here because I am here with you. But don't tell your father!" Celine answered with a mischievous glint in her eye._

 _Young Jace nodded eagerly, fully awake now. He was newly interested in this adventure now that it was a secret._

 _"Okay Jonathon. I know you don't like being picked up, but you must let me carry you." Celine told her son._

 _Jace scowled but nodded nonetheless. This was intriguing him now._

 _Celine picked up her son and crossed the room to the large window set into the side of the attic. Celine pushed the window open with her free hand and stepped through it onto the flat section of room that was in front of it._

 _Celine then set young Jace down in her lap and told him to look at the sky._

 _"My mother showed me this when I was your age, so I now am showing you. She called this the blue hour." Celine told her son, pointing up at the sky._

 _And it was not truly a blue sky, but it was such a deep black it almost looked navy._

 _"Why did she call it the blue hour if the sky is black?" young Jace asked his mother, transfixed by the sky._

 _"I asked her the same question, and she gave me the same answer I will now give you. When the time is right you will know. Not before, not after. Exactly on time." Celine then fell silent, looking at the night sky with her son._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had taken me so long to find out why my mother and grandmother called it the blue hour. I had gone up to that roof many times after that first time and never understood it.

It hadn't been until my parents had died that I had gotten it. I had gone up there the night of their deaths, trying to lose myself.

I had stared up at the sky and understood. Everything was so silent and there were no animals moving or making noise, and it suddenly came to me. It wasn't the blue hour because of color, it was the blue hour because of the sadness. It was melancholy at this time of light, you just don't have a reason to see it until you lose someone.

Now I understood that the time that Clary saw it was passed and she said things like that during that time, same as I did.

I typed out a quick text to the group, knowing they would see it when they woke up, then I picked Clary up bridal style and carried her to her motorcycle.

By this point she was awake and giggling. Giggling. And she hadn't even had a single shot. She did nothing.

"Where are we going Jace?" she asked me as I put her down.

"To my house. To many people here," I told her smirking.

She blushed and giggled again. Weird. I blame tiredness for it.

I hopped on the front and she wrapped her arms around my waist tight causing a wave of goose bumps to go up my arms. Her touch did things to me.

I sped away into the darkness of night as she laughed behind me. Not at anything in particular, just at everything.

I was happy for her, she was able to be happy like that now, and that made me smile.

I was still smiling as I raced down the highway toward my house. This was going to be the best year of high school yet. And it was all because of her.

God I loved her.

I loved her so much.

 ** _How did you like it? Please review, it helps me write better. I think the next chapter might be the last, but I am going to make a new TMI story. Till next chapter. Bye!_**


	28. The End

Obviously this is not a real chapter, but it is the end of The New Girl. I am so sad writing those words. I am also looking for a Beta for my next story. If you want the gig, review of message me. Also, be on the lookout for my new fanfic, One Drop Is All It Takes, coming very soon. Love you all, till my new story. Bye!


	29. Shameless Shoutout

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but it is something worth reading and looking into! My friend TheForsakenCourier, is writing a story based off a video game, and I personally don't play many video games but the content is still really good, and he only has six views on his latest chapter, I feel bad, so can you all help him out and check out his story? We all know how important it is to give new writers a real shot on this site! Thank you all, and go check him out, see you for a now decided Christmas Special in December!


End file.
